1001 Tales of Once Upon a Time
by Nordremo
Summary: -TRADUCTION- Il pouvait presque sentir le regard brûlant de Steve lui transpercer la tête. "Je ne comprends pas Tony, que pourrais-tu donc bien faire, sans ton armure en plus, que nous n'avons pas déjà essayé ?" C'est la Veuve qui comprit en premier. "Il ne s'agit pas de faire tout court, mais d'avec qui le faire."
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** 1001 Tales of Once Upon a Time (1001 Contes d'Il Etait une Fois)

 **Auteur :** Lucius_complex

 **Traducteur :** Nordremo

 **Fandom :** Marvel Cinematic Universe

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing(s) :** Loki/Tony Stark

 **Avertissement(s) :** violence

 **Spoiler(s) :** Aucun

 **Résumé :** Il pouvait presque sentir le regard brûlant de Steve lui transpercer la tête. « Je ne comprends pas Tony, que pourrais-tu donc bien faire, sans ton armure en plus, que nous n'avons pas déjà essayé ? » C'est la Veuve qui comprit en premier. « Il ne s'agit pas de faire tout court, mais d'avec _qui_ le faire. »

* * *

 **1001 Tales of Once Upon a Time : Chapitre 1**

 _Un fou peut se reconnaître par six choses : la colère infondée la parole ; sans profit ; le changement sans progrès ; la requête sans objet ; placer sa confiance en un inconnu, et confondre ses ennemis avec ses amis_ _ **– Les Contes des Mille et Une Nuits**_

* * *

A la vingtième tentative, même Thor abandonna. Tony pensa que c'était la vingtième, mais il avait vraiment perdu le compte après quatre et s'était éloigné à la septième. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, cependant, de tendre la main pour tapoter son bras en signe de compassion alors que le dieu, en sueur, s'effondra au sol, haletant. Tony était comme ça, c'était un bon équipier.

« Bien essayé mon pote. Inutile, mais bien essayé.  
—Cela n'a point de conséquence, néanmoins, fit Thor en désignant la cellule de leur prison autour d'eux. Je crains que ces barres soient maintenues en place par un moyen plus magique que leur conception.  
—Encore de la magie, soupira Steve.  
—Peut-on les blâmer ? se plaignit Clint. Personne n'aurait envie de déshabiller Tony à mains nues, Cap.  
—Très drôle, fit Tony d'un ton sec, bien qu'il se sente minuscule et fragile et _petit_ , pieds nus et uniquement vêtu de sa combinaison légère. Amora a quand même intérêt à avoir mon armure quelque part. Du moins sur _ce_ plan d'existence.  
—Quoi maintenant ?  
—C'est inutile, annonça la Veuve. Toutes nos armes ont été confisquées et on n'a aucun moyen de s'évader. Nous devons attendre qu'Amora revienne. »

Tony la fixa.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle fera à Thor lorsqu'elle reviendra !  
—Moins fort, réprimanda Steve. »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Bruce était assis en tailleur par terre, méditant. La cellule était bien trop petite pour prendre le risque de libérer Hulk, aussi à l'instant où ils s'étaient réveillés suite aux effets du pollen soporifique d'Amora et s'étaient retrouvés dans une zone de confinement à peine plus grande que la salle de bain de Tony, Bruce s'était promptement placé aussi loin d'eux que possible et avait fermé les yeux.

« On peut rien y faire dans tous les cas, fit remarquer Clint. Pas la peine de débattre quand y'a rien à faire. »

Les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'il puisse les ravaler.

« Y'a une dernière heu, chose...  
—Nous avons chacun tout essayé, dit Steve, avant de plisser les yeux en avisant le regard fuyant de Tony. N'est-ce pas ?  
—Tout ce qui valait la peine d'être essayé, dit rapidement Tony. Car certaines choses ne valent pas de _heu_ , prendre le risque, tu sais.  
—Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que depuis tout ce temps t'avais peut-être le moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici, demanda Clint avec incrédulité. Et que t'es juste resté _planté là ?  
_ —Je sais pas, d'accord ? fit Tony, s'empêchant à peine de crier, conscient d'à quel point Bruce était sensible à la tension dans un espace. Je réfléchissais à la meilleure approche.  
—Alors réfléchis _plus vite_. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« Tony, fit la Veuve en se penchant en avant, la voix grave. Nous devons faire sortir Bruce. Peu importe ce que tu as à faire, _juste fais-le_. Pour son bien.  
—Tu sais je déteste quand tu me fais ce coup-là. »

Les mains de Tony ne tenaient pas en place, il les tortillait tout en faisant les cent pas. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter malgré le fait que son équipe le fixait comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

« Donc je le ferai mais ce que vous êtes sur le point de voir ne peut pas être retenu contre moi devant Fury ou n'importe quel tribunal si nos miches ressortent vivantes d'ici. Kapish ?  
—Je le savais, exulta Clint. C'est quelque chose qu'on va tous regretter d'avoir vécu, pas vrai ?  
—On verra ça, dit le brave Capitaine. Vas-y, Tony. »

Tony ravala la réalisation amère d'avoir espéré que l'équipe l'arrêterait avant qu'il ne commence. Très bien. Merde s'il le faisait et merde s'il le faisait pas.

« Ok. Tout le monde se retourne parce que j'ai jamais fait ça avant. Je suis sérieux. Il pourrait y avoir des chants, des pleurs ou des feux d'artifice. Probablement beaucoup de supplications parce que ça serait juste logique. »

Ils se contentèrent de le fixer, bouche bée, et Tony aboya.

« Tournez-vous ! Tournez tournez, allez de l'autre côté, vous avez pas intérêt à regarder. »

Il se détourna d'eux de façon appuyée, ferma les yeux et essaya de se vider l'esprit, invoquant une unique pensée dans sa conscience.

Il pouvait presque sentir le regard brûlant de Steve lui transpercer la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas Tony, que pourrais-tu donc bien faire, sans ton armure en plus, que nous n'avons pas déjà essayé ? »

C'est la Veuve qui comprit en premier.

« Il ne s'agit pas de faire tout court, mais d'avec _qui_ le faire. »

Tony les ignora et grinça des dents, filtrant tout le reste. Il était supposé se concentrer. Vider son esprit et penser à- penser à quoi au juste ? L'adulation peut-être…non non, il fallait _invoquer_. Maudit soit ce barjot de taré pour ne pas lui avoir donné de meilleures instructions. Etait-il supposé se prosterner sur le sol ? Faire une danse de la pluie ? _Quoi ?_

« Iron Man, qu'est-ce que t'es en train d'essayer de fou… »

Tony abandonna, leva la tête vers le plafond et brailla simplement ses intentions à l'intention de l'univers comme s'il s'attendait à être entendu.

« Je t'invoque et je _sais_ que tu m'entends, alors maintenant viens et _magne-toi_.  
— _T'invoques…_ »

Tony put entendre les rouages s'activer dans le cerveau de Thor, et le bruit sourd de ses pieds bottés quand il avança.

« Quelles sont ces nouvelles sottises ? »

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un éclair envahit la pièce, miroitant avec assez d'énergie et de lumière pour forcer tout le monde à reculer et à détourner les yeux, tournoyant de plus en plus vite sur lui-même avant de finalement prendre une forme or et vert –et soudainement Loki se tint là, au milieu de la cellule avec eux, arborant une paire de cornes qui effleuraient le plafond et une expression dangereusement ravie sur son visage pâle et pointu.

« _Tony Stark_ , souffla le Dieu de la Malice d'une voix remarquablement marquée d'exaspération affectueuse. Il s'agissait sûrement là du pire appel d'acolyte de l'histoire de votre peuple. Prenez donc en considération, pour future référence, le fait que même vos ancêtres, avant qu'ils ne découvrent le _langage_ , s'en tiraient mieux concernant ce qui, dans votre esprit, constitue une _prière_.  
— _Putain de qu…_ parce que Clint bien sûr.  
—Mon frère… commença Thor alors que Loki levait une main, et Tony put sentir les brins à naître de ses futurs cheveux devenir blancs alors que les bouches d'Œil de Faucon et du Foudroyeur _disparaissaient_ de leur visage comme dans bien trop de films d'horreur qu'il avait vus. »

Le reste de l'équipe fit immédiatement un bon en arrière, présentant divers états de choc et se préparant à en venir aux mains, et Tony ne douta pas une seconde qu'il était en train de gesticuler comme un chef d'orchestre ayant perdu les pédales. Ce qui pouvait ne pas être loin de la vérité.

« Flippant, dit Tony d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _Vilain vilain magicien_. J'aimerais que t'évites de faire ça. »

Loki se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Vous m'avez _invoqué_. Avez-vous l'intention de me faire perdre mon temps ?  
—Uh, Tony… »

C'était Bruce. Ses yeux étaient toujours étroitement fermés, mais il commençait à prendre une distincte teinte verte sur les bords.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux tenir… »

Loki se tourna vers lui, un éclair passant dans ses yeux, et Bruce s'affaissa, un sourire béat aux lèvres alors que Clint et la Veuve le rattrapaient.

Tony s'empressa de se tourner vers Captain America avant qu'il ne puisse faire usage de sa bouche. Ou de son poing.

« Stop, stop, stop. Je vous ai tous dit de vous _retourner_. Et que m'avez-vous promis ? »

Il se tourna vers Loki pour le gratifier du même regard noir.

« Et qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu m'as promis ?  
—Rien que je n'ai daigné respecter, bien que vos _amis_ soient libres de tenir compagnie à mon frère s'ils prononcent _un mot_ en ma présence, dit Loki. »

Après un regard bref à Tony, il concéda :

« Soyez cependant rassuré, leurs voix reviendront une fois qu'ils auront trouvé la volonté de demeurer silencieux.  
—Ce qui veut dire, pas tant que tu es là, grogna Tony. Génial.  
—C'est en effet aussi simple et difficile que cela, fit le dieu en inclinant la tête, moqueur. Comme tendent à l'être la plupart des épreuves.  
—T'as des notions très bizarres de jouer franc-jeu. »

Le dieu eut le culot de rire.

« Ah, mais qu'est-ce que _jouer_ sans imagination ? »

Tony soupira.

« Ecoute, Loki. Je sais que c'est inhabituel, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une faveur là. S'il te plaît ? Juré je te revaudrai ça. »

Loki examina la zone autour de lui, semblant voir droit à travers l'équipe de Tony, comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

« Vous aimez _vraiment_ être en captivité, Stark. Je pensais que l'expérience de la dernière fois où je vous ai trouvé aurait alors chassé de tels instincts chez vous. N'apprenez-vous donc jamais ?  
—Nope. Jamais, dit Tony. C'est les avantages du boulot, que veux-tu ? Assurance dentaire, vacances annuelles, incarcération involontaire…et c'est là que t'entres en scène. »

La bouche de Loki se tordit en une approximation de sourire ; Tony n'y crut pas une seule seconde.

« Oh, mais _poursuivez_ donc. »

Le mortel s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ecoute. Tu m'as déjà fait évader avant. Probablement par pur ennui la dernière fois, j'ai pigé. Bordel même _moi_ j'aurais pas envie de partager une cellule avec _moi_. Mais je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'as dit : le fait que tu réponds _vraiment_ aux prières ? Enfin je suppose que tu peux appeler ça une prière. Et aussi…de ce que les amis feraient les uns pour les autres. »

Loki plissa les yeux, mais pas de colère face à son outrecuidance.

« Et le sommes-nous ? _Amis ?_ demanda doucement le dieu. »

 _Bien sûr. Quand il neigera en enfer._

Tony déglutit.

« On peut l'être. Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Après ces quelques dernières…cessions, tu en sais probablement plus sur moi que la plupart des gens maintenant. Donc on a besoin de sortir, Loki. »

Il fit une pause.

« _S'il te plaît._ »

Loki se contenta de le regarder avec une considération spéculative qui lui donna la chair de poule. Puis le dieu sembla parvenir à une décision, car un fauteuil et un tabouret apparurent soudainement dans l'espace étroit et confiné de la cellule. Du coin de l'œil, Tony vit son équipe se tasser inconfortablement contre les murs pour faire de la place aux objets invoqués, observant le déroulement surréel des événements avec des yeux plissés.

Le mortel se tint bouche bée face au spectacle du dieu s'installant dans le fauteuil et lui indiquant le tabouret devant lui.

« Asseyez-vous. Racontez-moi le reste de votre histoire.  
—Quoi ? s'exclama Tony. »

Les yeux de Loki se brouillèrent un instant, et une théière apparut. Une putain de _théière volante_ se trouvait à présent avec eux dans la cellule, et elle dégageait une délicate odeur fleurie, flottant au niveau du coude de Loki à l'instar d'un être doué de raison.

Le dieu lui présenta une tasse à thé en porcelaine joliment décorée.

« Les esprits humains sont-ils si défaillants ? Vous n'avez jamais terminé votre histoire dans notre dernière prison ; je l'aurai en entier dans celle-ci. »

Tony se frotta le visage de ses mains.

« J'y crois pas.  
—Oh, croyez-le. »

Il n'y avait pas à douter en voyant le large sourire de Loki que celui-ci s'amusait terriblement.

« Profitez-en, Stark. Vous me trouverez rarement enclin à accepter d'aussi… _piètres_ termes. Mais j'ai toujours été extrêmement friand de récits bien menés, et je trouve les vôtres particulièrement inspirés.  
—Je hais ma vie, dit Tony en s'asseyant sur le tabouret. »

Il n'allait jamais pouvoir surmonter l'humiliation de faire ça avec Loki sous les yeux de son équipe.

Le dieu de la Malice souffla délicatement sur sa tasse et se fit sympathique.

« Allons allons ! Je ne saurais vous le faire dire…un peu de thé ? »

* * *

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction d'IronFrost, cette fois-ci inspirée des Contes des Mille et une Nuits ; je sais que cela a manqué à certains d'entre vous ^^**

 **Les chapitres sont plutôt courts comme vous pouvez le voir, mais cette année, je suis en Master 2 Pro et le travail que j'ai à faire me prend beaucoup de mon temps libre, aussi je suis désolée du rythme ralenti que je prendrai pour traduire et publier... Si certains d'entre vous suivent mon autre traduction, Dead Memories, vous vous en êtes sans doute déjà aperçu. Je m'en excuse d'avance, mais comme d'habitude vous pouvez me faire confiance pour aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les autres !**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

 **Nordremo.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _Fais confiance à Allah, mais attache tes chameaux la nuit_ _ **– Les Contes des Mille et Une Nuits**_

* * *

Le tabouret de Tony, bien sûr, n'avait rien de convenable : il était délibérément inconfortable, et juste _à peine_ trop haut pour qu'il puisse garder son équilibre tout en trouvant un endroit où croiser ses mains. Et ce, sans se sentir constamment sur le point de basculer sur les genoux de Loki.

« C'est confortable ? ronronna le dieu avec un air entendu. »

 _Connard de magicien._

« Aussi moelleux qu'une tasse de thé chaud, répondit Tony d'un ton sec. »

Le dieu se contenta d'attirer amoureusement à lui sa tasse fumante.

« Je vous en ai proposé pourtant, vous savez. Il est vraiment très bon. »

Tony décida de l'ignorer.

« Sinon on s'est arrêté où ? Je veux qu'on se soit tirés avant qu'Amora revienne, donc t'auras la version Stark Notes cette fois.  
—Je préfèrerais que vous commenciez au tout début. En l'occurrence, j'ai la nette impression d'avoir manqué une très grande partie. »

Loki étira ses jambes immenses, ses bottes se glissant sous les pieds du tabouret de Tony d'une façon qui ne le fit pas _du tout_ flipper, nope.

Tony eut un blanc.

« Tu sais déjà pour les Dix Anneaux et comment j'ai eu le réacteur Ark…  
—Mais ce n'est pas le début, Tony Stark, vous avez déjà vécu de longues années avant cela, professa Loki autour de sa tasse, un amusement inexplicable brillant dans ses yeux. Parlez-moi plutôt du jour où vous êtes né. »

La mâchoire de Tony lui en tomba.

« Sérieusement ?  
—Vous pensez que je plaisante ?  
—D'accord, d'accord. Je suis apparu en ce monde sous la forme d'un paquet de pisse et de régurgitation criard à deux heures de l'après-midi le 29 mai 1970, béni d'une chevelure glorieuse et d'une voix encore plus raffinée comme tu peux l'entendre en ce jour, et…  
—Il était une fois, interrompit Loki.  
—Tu te _fiches de moi_? rugit Tony. »

Des gorgées bruyantes mais polies fut tout ce qu'il obtint pour sa peine ; le dieu ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux de sa tasse de thé.

« Tu…t'es juste en train de te foutre de moi, pas vrai ?  
—Je suis un homme très patient, Tony Stark. Cela ne me dérange pas de mesurer mon temps en décades ou en heures pour obtenir ce que je veux. Vous, par contre, en avez très peu à perdre, aussi je vous suggère de commencer avec l'intention de terminer. L'objectif de cet exercice est de me raconter ce que je veux entendre, n'est-ce pas ? A présent, recommençons, avec _il était une fois_ …  
—Il était une putain de fois. »

Le rictus de Loki ne fit que s'agrandir, comme si être témoin de la défiance de Tony était le meilleur moment de sa semaine.

« Réessayons alors. Et répétez autant de fois qu'il le sera nécessaire. _Il était une fois un mortel…_ »

Tony grinça des dents.

« Il était une fois un mortel.  
—Voilà, Tony Stark, était-ce si dur ? Continuez je vous prie. »

Tony ravala la boule de rancœur dans sa gorge et continua.

« Il était une fois un mortel qui naquit sur le monde de Midgard et fut baptisé d'un nom à la destinée glorieuse : Anthony Edward Stark. Né dans la haute société, il bénéficiait d'une richesse de roi et de serviteurs qui laissaient tomber comme des fruits mûrs dans ses minuscules et adorables mains tendues tout ce qui lui faisait envie. Enfant unique, le jeune garçon s'était attendu à ce que sa présence soit la plus vive étoile de la maisonnée, suscitant l'adoration de ses parents qui le couvriraient d'amour et d'attention- ooh tu sais quoi, _merde à la fin_. »

Révolté, Tony essaya de se lever, seulement pour se retrouver avec la pointe de la lance de Loki soudainement pressée contre sa poitrine.

« Je vous _prie_ de continuer votre histoire. »

Tony expira bruyamment même s'il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il était soudainement devenu si agité.

« Tu peux pas m'y obliger.  
—Vraiment ? murmura le dieu d'un ton léger, la ligne de ses épaules détendue alors que ses pupilles se fendaient comme celles des chats. Devrions-nous parier là-dessus ? Votre équipe pourra alors être témoin de ce que Loki _peut_ et ne peut pas vous faire faire. »

Vaincu, Tony serra les poings contre sa combinaison en revenant à sa place.

« Bon garçon.  
—Va te faire _foutre_. »

Loki cilla à peine en reprenant sa tasse de thé qui flottait. Enfoiré _monomaniaque_.

« Recommencez votre histoire, s'il vous plaît. »

Le mortel s'empêcha de justesse de bondir hors de son tabouret.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi _putain_?  
—J'ai dit recommencez. _Il était une fois_ , Tony Stark, je crois que vous connaissez la suite. »

Tony pouvait sentir les veines de sa mâchoire saillir alors qu'il soutenait le regard de Loki. Bizarrement, son équipe n'émettait aucun son face à ce tableau figé ; sachant que Steve n'était ni inconscient ni dénué de bouche, les choses étaient étonnamment calmes derrière lui.

Très bien. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla, ses yeux braqués sur le visage avide de Loki. Il répéta son histoire précédente, y ajouta un rebondissement pour faire bonne mesure, et l'améliora. Il ignora la poussée de satisfaction dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit Loki béer ; que cela soit de surprise ou de plaisir, Tony s'en moquait. Savoir ce que le dieu voulait retirer d'un après-midi de telles inepties ne l'intéressait plus. Personne n'était en train de mourir, et Tony ne discernait aucun mal que de telles révélations pouvaient entraîner.

C'était un échange de banalités, une parodie de maître et d'esclave incarnée par l'ego et l'irascibilité. Tony n'entrerait pas dans ce jeu-là : dieu seul savait qu'il avait lui-même suffisamment été à l'origine de telles imbécilités.

Pour un dieu qui avait sûrement déjà tout vu et tout entendu, il s'avéra étonnamment facile de divertir Loki. Non pas que Tony lui donnerait telle satisfaction. Il entra néanmoins _quand même_ dans l'histoire, et ses mots s'écoulèrent librement ; le temps qu'il arrive au terme d'une section majeure de la chronologie et qu'il doive faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle, il surprit Loki en train de le regarder, les yeux à demi clos sous le plaisir.

« Et donc ma période à la fac se termina un peu comme l'histoire d'Aladdin, tu sais, sans la pauvreté, éluda Tony. J'ai volé, séché, et tous les jours je jouais dans la rue avec la racaille, sans compter que je fumais assez de psychotropes pour encore vaguement m'étonner de me réveiller chaque matin. Mes parents désespéraient, mais alors ils moururent. Et puis un jour quelqu'un vint me voir, me demanda de l'appeler mon oncle, et me promit d'être comme un père pour moi ; et le monde se réjouit de voir Tony Stark autant s'amender, car le garçon aimait tellement son oncle qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir. Alors il construisit des choses. Il trouvait le moyen de donner vie à chaque défi, chaque requête présentée à lui. Et les profits d'un tel talent firent prospérer son oncle, l'empire qu'il prétendait diriger au nom de son neveu débordant de richesse, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il prenne son neveu à part et lui dise : _t'es content maintenant putain ?_ »

Loki joignit ses mains.

« Presque, mais nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec votre histoire. »

Tony manqua de grogner, mais il se força à réprimer le fiel remontant dans sa gorge avant de continuer.

« L'oncle bien-aimé du garçon voulait qu'il embarque pour un long voyage vers d'étranges contrées isolées à l'autre bout du monde, afin qu'il y inspecte les biens de marchands étrangers. Ne voyant rien de fâcheux dans une telle requête, le garçon accepta, mais il s'avéra que son cher oncle avait eu l'intention de le tuer depuis le début. Tu connais le reste, parce que _ta da_ , Afghanistan et Dix Anneaux. Fin. T'es content, _maintenant_? Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? »

Au lieu d'avoir l'air satisfait, Loki poussa un long soupir éprouvé.

« Vous êtes vraiment un conteur parmi les plus pathétiques, Tony Stark.  
—C'est parce que c'est pas une putain _d'histoire_ , fit Tony d'un ton mordant. »

Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à _faire_ que le dieu apprécie l'histoire de sa vie ou pas : Loki était un chien enragé !

« Ah mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous ne sommes rien sans nos histoires, Tony Stark ; dieux et mortels confondus. Appréciez donc ce petit détail, car en lui se trouve la seule instance en laquelle nous sommes comparables, ou temporairement égaux, si vous préférez. Car même si les mortels ont toujours eu soif de connaître leurs dieux, ces mêmes déités se sont elles-mêmes éprises des actes de leurs mortels depuis la nuit des temps. C'est un éternel effet de miroir qui ne changera pas : chacun regardant l'autre, ignorant dans leur observation de choses au-delà de leur monde qu'ils ne font que se contempler eux-mêmes à travers la convoitise, l'envie, et l'émerveillement. »

Tony ne trouva rien à répondre. Les mots de Loki l'avaient hébété, et il n'était pas certain d'en avoir compris la plupart, ou même le moindre.

« Tu ne peux pas être _aussi_ fasciné par ce que tu considères comme étant une colonie de _fourmis_. »

Loki le regarda, une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait disparaître la théière d'un ample mouvement de main.

« Réfléchissez, Tony Stark, à la raison pour laquelle d'entiers panthéons de dieux ne cesseront _jamais_ de se mêler des affaires des mortels. D'après les lois de la nature, les deux ne doivent jamais se rencontrer. Et pourtant, y a-t-il satisfaction plus douce que l'interdit ? Ajoutez-y une pincée de perversité, et je vous le demande : quel genre d'homme ou de dieu peut résister ? »

Loki se leva gracieusement, ignorant la retraite hâtive de Tony face à la folie du dieu des Mensonges et à ses conceptions narcissiques du monde.

« C'est bon on a fini là ? Tu nous ramènes maintenant ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Loki tendit une main gantée.

« Prenez ma main, Tony Stark.  
—Et les aut…commença Tony. »

* * *

Il se retrouva la tête à l'envers sur le canapé à recracher un de ses coussins, aussi étourdi qu'après deux bouteilles de whisky agrémentées d'un tour de montagnes russes. Ravalant un juron, il rampa vers le sol, son pouls élevé et douloureux jusqu'à ce que les grognements et bruissements de tissu autour de lui le rassurent que tout le monde était là sain et sauf ; Loki avait tenu parole.

« Thor ? Clint ? Vous allez bien les gars ?  
— _Ça va_ , croassa Clint. Refaisons plus jamais ça. »

Presque submergé par le soulagement, Tony enfonça sa tête dans la moquette et expira longuement. Avant d'entreprendre la tâche profondément satisfaisante d'insulter Loki dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait.

« Tu nous dois de sacrées explications, Tony, fit la voix de Natasha quelque part à sa gauche. »

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer dans la moquette, ne se souciant pas de savoir si elle pouvait le voir. Elle avait probablement un sixième sens bordel.

Il finit par voir les chaussures de Steve et sa main tendue avant qu'il ne la saisisse pour se redresser. Heureusement pour lui, le monde ne tangua plus.

Steve croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dès que Tony les libéra.

« Tu ne nous pas dit toute la vérité sur les enlèvements de Zemo.  
—Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose à dire. D'accord, on s'est retrouvés coincés tous les deux pendant quelques heures, mais il s'est _rien_ passé. Ecoute, je pensais pas que c'était important, ok ? Zemo a court-circuité Loki avec quelque chose, et ça lui a pris un certain temps pour recharger sa magie. Il a pas été désagréable, pour un connard arriéré. Je _jure_ devant dieu que c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Le… _heu_ dieu biblique. Ouais.  
—Tu es athée, dit platement Steve.  
—Toujours à critiquer. Je le jure au nom de la science, d'accord ? Ça compte pas pour du beurre en ce qui me concerne.  
—Tu sais j'ai distinctement entendu un certain mot à un moment donné.  
—Bon sang Steve, je suis sûr qu'on a tous perdu le compte du nombre de fois où je dis pu…  
—Il veut dire amis, Tony, intervint Natasha. Est-ce que Loki et toi êtes _amis ?_ »

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter, mais rien n'en sortit. Il se gratta la tête à la place.

« J'irais pas aussi loin. Ecoutez, je sais que j'aurais pas dû garder ça pour moi, mais il m'a fait évader, et rien parce que je lui ai lu une histoire du soir. Comment j'étais supposé expliquer ça à Fury bordel ? Pendant des jours j'ai cru que j'avais halluciné ! »

Clint considérait le plafond avec un sourire narquois.

« Ça devait être écrit, Boîte de Conserve : t'as trouvé la seule personne sur cette planète qui _veut_ t'entendre parler, et non seulement elle est violente de façon certifiée, mais en plus elle ne vient même pas de ce monde.  
—Mon frère n'est pas mauvais, affirma vigoureusement Thor. »

Tony se réjouissait juste qu'il ne le fasse pas avec ses poings.

« Peut-être pas, Thor, mais tu dois admettre qu'il frise la démence.  
—Tu ne comprends pas la signification d'une prière d'invocation, ami Tony. »

Le sérieux de Thor devenait troublant, et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Seule _l'envie_ de vos intercessions aurait poussé Loki à répondre à une telle prière ; un désir existant d'entendre tes appels. »

Faisant de son mieux pour faire fi du ton terre à terre que Thor avait employé sur le mot _appels_ , Tony leva les mains en signe d'avertissement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire alors ?  
—Je veux dire que mon frère t'a en affection, dit joyeusement le bouffon blond, car âgé de mille ans ou pas, le cœur de Thor était une chose simple qu'il portait en bandoulière au su et à la vue de tous. En vérité, cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu se prendre d'affection pour quelqu'un. »

Et dire qu'il pensait son visage incapable de rougir davantage.

« Je sais pas si je dois rire ou vomir, murmura Clint dans ses chaussures. »

Selon Tony, le fait qu'il n'ait pas immédiatement ri (pas encore) était une marque de fraternité et de respect.

Thor n'en avait cependant clairement pas terminé avec sa plaidoirie.

« La personnalité de Loki l'a toujours rendu sujet à la réflexion, et cette dernière est parfois objet de méprise. Peut-être que s'il avait davantage d'amis à qui parler…  
— _Non_ , Thor, interrompit Tony en commençant à s'éloigner du groupe absolument _éberlué_. Même dans un million d'années il n'est pas question que je devienne ami avec Loki, et encore moins après ça. »

Mais le dieu continua de le talonner comme un chien avec son os.

« Mon frère a si rarement répondu à des requêtes ou recherché la compagnie d'autres que je ne peux que présager qu'il s'agit là d'un heureux accident en effet. Peut-être le cours de vos interactions peut-il encore soulever des opportunités pouvant te permettre d'influencer ses pensées… »

Tony jura avoir vraiment essayé de ne pas rouler des yeux.

« Si jamais j'en ai l'occasion, Thor, tu seras le premier vers qui je me tournerai. En partant du postulat que je suis encore vivant après ça. A présent si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une bonne murge qui m'attend. »

Il put à peine contenir son soulagement lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur la réplique de Thor.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _« Gloire à Lui qui fait changer les autres et demeure Lui-Même inchangé ! »_

 _ **-Les Contes des Mille et Une Nuits**_

* * *

Et n'arriva-t-il pas que, la semaine qui suivit, ils furent tous de nouveau capturés. Evidemment. Venez donc foutre en l'air la vie de Tony, dieux du destin ; déroulez les tapis, faites couler le vin ! Soirée portes ouvertes sur le thème « Qui Peut Pourrir l'Humeur de Tony Stark Comme Personne » ! Avec, bien entendu, son unique gagnant tout trouvé : Cornu et Pointu.

« Je crois que tu commences à te répéter, dit utilement Bruce lorsque Tony commença à manquer de jurons en langues étrangères.  
—Peut-être que tu aimerais prendre ma place officieuse de bouffon de cour et de troubadour du vingt-deuxième siècle pour dieu des Mensonges taré, répliqua sèchement Tony.  
—Touché. Tu t'en sors merveilleusement bien Schéhérazade, ne nous laisse pas t'interrompre. »

Tony lui répondit par un élégant bruit de pet et invoqua (il ne _pria_ pas merci bien) une autre apparition du dieu des Mensonges. Cela se passa _exactement_ comme la dernière fois : Loki se montra dans un tourbillon vert et or avant d'exiger une histoire – après avoir bâillonné Thor de nouveau bien sûr.

Une fois celle-ci terminée, le dieu fou lança une chose mince et verte à Tony.

« La prochaine fois qu'il vous plaira de prier, Tony Stark…  
—Ce n'était _pas_ une prière, réfuta immédiatement Tony avec véhémence. Je saurais pas en reconnaître une même si elle était assise nue et recouverte de miel en face de moi.  
—En effet, les autels des dieux s'écrouleraient et les hommes saints brûleraient leurs robes si jamais tel bruit se répandait, marmonna le dieu comme pour lui-même. Mais Loki n'a que faire des opinions des autres. Vous continuerez à _prier_ , Tony Stark, ou je n'entendrai pas votre appel, mais ceci devrait vous aider à focaliser une partie de votre…chaos intérieur. Votre esprit balbutiant est une disgrâce, même pour les standards humains. Je suis assailli de migraines à chaque fois que vos canaux de pensées font appel à moi. »

Au lieu de prolonger un débat inutile et perturbant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de remporter, Tony entreprit d'examiner la chose dans sa main. C'était une lame pliable, d'un design et d'un poids étonnamment terriens. Elle rappelait à Tony les vieux rasoirs de barbier lorsqu'il regardait son père présenter sa gorge à des hommes étranges, enfant. Des hommes bourrus qui faisaient glisser une lame dangereusement aiguisée le long de la chair tendre avec détachement, comme s'ils ne manipulaient que d'inoffensifs bâtons de bois.

« On échange les techniques de rasage à la place des histoires maintenant ? Parce que laisse-moi te dire un truc : t'as déjà la peau aussi lisse que les fesses d'un bébé, mon vieux, alors je doute pouvoir faire mieux. »

Loki afficha une expression confuse des plus satisfaisantes.

« Ce n'est qu'un petit couteau pour les fruits : parfaitement inoffensif. »

Inoffensif, mais bien sûr. Tony se rappelait encore de la peur que de telles lames lui inspiraient à l'époque ; il avait vu deux fois Sweeney Todd, bordel.

Il glissa le couteau dans son armure sous le regard spéculateur de Loki et étouffa le malaise qui l'assaillit. Venait-il de recevoir un cadeau ? De la part de _Loki_? C'était probablement un piège. Ouais. C'était un enfoiré malfaisant après tout. Il devrait probablement le couler dans du béton et l'enterrer sous une décharge de déchets nucléaires.

Sauf qu'il ne cessa d'oublier de récupérer la lame.

* * *

Parfois, Tony pensait que Fury les envoyait délibérément en missions suicide non pas pour les missions en elles-mêmes, mais pour mettre à l'épreuve l'étendue de la volonté de Loki de servir d'héliporteur écolo instantané aux Avengers. Fury économisait probablement une tonne de dollars pour s'acheter un nouvel appartement en centre-ville chaque semaine.

Tony ne prit pas la peine de protester, car depuis le temps il savait que les renseignements du SHIELD étaient souvent une contradiction de termes.

Le mortel posa une main suspicieuse sur le nouveau fauteuil, recouvert, il devait l'admettre, d'un joli tissu vert bouteille au toucher de velours.

« Tu serais quand même pas en train de me donner une chaise digne de ce nom pour une fois ? »

Loki sourit.

« Aussi divertissant est-il d'admirer vos diverses expressions chaque fois que vous craignez pour votre équilibre, Tony Stark, cela a pour effet de vous distraire de votre tâche. »

Tony ne rendit certainement pas son sourire au dieu assis devant lui, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un siège très confortable. Et si sa dernière histoire en date s'avéra contée avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude et marquée par l'absence de jurons, ce ne fut que dans l'unique but d'assurer un voyage agréable à ses coéquipiers. Tout ceci était pour eux, bien entendu.

« Bien joué, avait dit Steve plus tard, et Tony avait rayonné sous les tapes amicales dans son dos de la part de ses coéquipiers, ne s'éclipsant qu'après la tentative de Thor de l'acculer de nouveau. »

Leur dernier échange mit presque Tony de bonne humeur pendant plusieurs semaines…jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous incarcérés de nouveau, cette fois par Docteur Fatalis.

« Hey Tony, fais ton truc.  
— _Putain de bordel de chiottes_. »

* * *

Il commençait à se dire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, laquelle était verte, et plutôt grande, et avec des cornes ; mais le reste de son équipe n'était pas aussi enclin à ne _pas_ appeler Loki, surtout avec la saison de football qui avait commencé.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un ici se souvient de qui il est ? Personne ? Pas toi, Thor, ajouta-t-il avant que le dieu asgardien ne puisse disserter de nouveau sur combien Tony pouvait faire du bien à la santé mentale instable de Loki. »

Steve faisait son diplomate habituel.

« Le SHIELD semble penser qu'il est plus ou moins inoffensif, du moins tant qu'il fait une fixation sur toi, Tony.  
—Ouah ! Personne ne fait de _fixation_. Sérieux. Bruce, soutiens-moi là.  
—Il a en effet tendance à avoir l'air des plus captivés lorsque tu commences à parler, fit Bruce en haussant les épaules avant de faire cliqueter ses menottes. Ironique, étant donné nos positions.  
—Peu importe, je l'appelle pas cette fois. »

Tony croisa les bras et s'assit par terre.

« Plutôt discourir sur les théories de la gravité à une assemblée de bébés hurlants.  
—Ça s'appelle la solidarité, Boîte de Conserve, dit sagement Clint. Tu sais, se sacrifier pour l'équipe.  
—Allez tous vous faire foutre et _non_. »

* * *

« _C'est tout ?_ feula presque Loki lorsque Tony termina, mais seulement presque.  
—Et puis il mourut. Les histoires se terminent quand le personnage principal _meurt_ , Loki. »

Tony s'agrippa à l'accoudoir de sa chaise avec appréhension. Leurs sièges ne s'étaient-ils pas rapprochés ? _Naannn_.

Loki affectait de nouveau son expression ennuyée habituelle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir aimé cette histoire, Stark. Cela manquait d'une certaine persuasion.  
—C'est ça Ombrage, mais même si le spectacle t'a pas mis en liesse faut que tu passes à la caisse. »

Le dieu pliait et dépliait ses doigts à l'instar de griffes sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

« Même dans votre monde, les biens de qualité inférieure sont renvoyés.  
—Dommage qu'il y ait pas de clause de qualité dans notre marché, répondit Tony avec hargne.  
— _Très juste_. »

Les yeux de Loki s'illuminèrent de vert dans le carcan sombre de la cellule avant qu'il ne claque des doigts une fois ; puis tout s'effondra dans une soudaine distorsion de l'espace, et Tony subit la téléportation la plus violente et la plus agitée à laquelle il ne soumettrait même pas des objets inanimés, même des tanks, jamais.

La première chose que les plus puissants héros de la Terre firent lorsqu'ils reprirent connaissance fut de vomir par terre comme une bande de chats enfermés dans un sac et ayant subi un essorage en bonne et due forme avant d'être balancés sans sommation au milieu du salon de Tony.

« La prochaine fois, raconte-lui juste une meilleure histoire ! rugit Clint lorsqu'il fut enfin capable de parler, un bon moment après. »

Thor était simplement inconscient sur le sol, du vomi s'écoulant de sa barbe en filets poisseux.

« Quelle vie de merde, fut tout ce que Tony eut la force de dire avant de dégobiller de nouveau sur son sol de marbre. »

Personne n'assista au match.

* * *

Les Avengers n'étaient pas toujours là. Parfois, Tony s'attirait des ennuis tout seul comme un grand.

« _Encore ?_ »

Le dieu de la malice était perché sur la cage de Tony cette fois, les jambes croisées sous lui et une grappe de raisin inexplicable dans ses mains. Peut-être était-il en train de manger lorsque Tony l'avait invoqué.

« Je commence à penser que vous faites exprès de vous retrouver dans de telles situations parce que je vous _manque_ , Tony Stark.  
—Autant que le cul d'une baleine plein de bernacles, lui dit mielleusement Tony, faisant tournoyer le couteau dans sa main.  
—Et où, je vous prie, sont donc vos…oh ciel. Vous êtes _seul_ aujourd'hui, ronronna Loki lorsqu'il pigea enfin, et l'allégresse sur son visage fit regretter à Tony d'avoir touché le couteau finalement, car n'était-ce pas là l'image _idéale_ pour illustrer un samedi de paresse qui aurait pu se passer sur Amazon, à acheter une tripotée de trucs dont il n'avait pas besoin ? »

Non, à la place il était coincé dans une cage.

« D'aucun espère que vous avez préparé une meilleure histoire cette fois, Tony Stark.  
—Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours par mon nom complet, _Loki Laufeyson ?  
_ —Ouvrez, ordonna Loki, tenant un gros raisin contre sa bouche, et Tony écarta les lèvres sans réfléchir, permettant au dieu de le déposer à l'intérieur. »

Une partie de son cerveau rationnel semblait avoir court-circuité. Il recula d'un pas et essaya d'imaginer le tableau : le dieu de la malice nourrissant Iron Man de raisins à travers les barreaux d'une cage. Une cage sur laquelle le dieu était actuellement assis. La vie ne pouvait devenir plus surréelle.

Ni plus vexante, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Tony avala le raisin et essuya le jus resté sur ses lèvres. Loki se contenta de l'observer, ne manquant rien du spectacle, ne disant rien.

D'accord. Donc les choses commençaient vraiment à prendre une tournure _bizarre_ , car il était là, assis dans une cage, et la seule pensée qui dominait l'esprit de Tony était de s'être rendu compte que Loki avait une sorte de symétrie toute en longueur qui attirait l'œil et pouvait être très séduisante lorsqu'il n'était pas taré.

« Et quelle nouvelle histoire partagerez-vous avec moi aujourd'hui ?  
—Prépare-toi car tu vas pas en revenir, fit Tony avec un sourire suffisant, car il avait potassé cette fois. »

Il avait surfé sur le net et trouvé une chouette petite histoire à propos d'un fils bâtard à moitié loup du Roi Richard Ier qui était devenu le Seigneur de Badenoch et se plaisait à tenir tête à son père tout-puissant. Qui, accessoirement et de façon parfaitement prévisible, avait refusé de reconnaître son monstre hybride de fils au-delà de lui léguer quelque baronnie isolée. L'histoire regorgeait de retournements de situations plus horribles les uns que les autres, du genre « Trône de Fer ».

L'immersion de Loki serait _totale_.

Imaginez alors le mécontentement de Tony lorsque le dieu évinça son histoire d'un geste de la main et l'invita à se rappeler d'une expérience manquée de sa jeunesse.

« _De quoi ?_ Comment j'peux faire si j'en ai jamais fait l'expérience ? Et puis, y'a rien eu. J'étais riche, et beau, et…  
—Et humble, commenta sèchement Loki avant de fourrer un raisin dans sa bouche.  
—Aussi charmant qu'un bouquet de roses, continua Tony en mâchant. Un véritable génie, un dieu au lit…  
—Oh, merci.  
—Vas-y doucement hein, fit Tony avec un reniflement dédaigneux. »

Mais ses pensées se distordirent et prirent des chemins inhabituels. Sa voix, lorsqu'il parla, fut plus hésitante que d'habitude.

« Bon d'accord, peut-être. Peut-être que y'avait ce…cette sorte de sensation, je pense. Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on m'a privé de quelque chose en grandissant, et que ça a laissé un vide, mais j'arrive pas…j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je sais pas ce qui manque. »

Il émit un son frustré et avala un autre raisin.

« Non pas que tu risques de savoir de quoi je parle, Ombrage, mais parfois je reste tard dans le labo et soudainement, comme ça, je me demande ce que ça ferait de s'endormir dans le bus après une longue journée et de rater son arrêt. De se réveiller deux heures plus tard à un terminus inconnu, plongé dans le noir et la brume… T'as froid, t'es fatigué et tu reconnais rien, mais t'es pas _perdu_ , tu sais ? T'as les moyens de rentrer. Tu _sais_ que t'as un chez-toi. Un endroit à rejoindre, une raison pour placer un pied devant l'autre... »

Le mortel haussa les épaules.

« Je peux dire sans risque que c'est le genre de truc qui m'est jamais arrivé. Je me suis jamais perdu. J'ai même jamais pris le bus, ou même eu l'occasion de…d'avoir hâte de le prendre, ou quelque chose du même genre. Certains jours je me dis même que je devrais sauter dans un car de temps à autre, mais ça me semble pas être la solution. Trop tiré par les cheveux, probablement. »

Il releva les yeux vers le dieu assis au-dessus de lui.

« Voilà, t'es content, Dr. Hannibal ?  
—Hmmm. Racontez-moi l'histoire que vous avez initialement préparée, celle du fils de roi monstrueux. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour refuser l'outrageuse requête avant de se rendre compte que dans les faits il avait _vraiment_ envie de raconter l'histoire.

« Espèce de sale bouffeur de raisins perfide !  
—Vous trépigniez presque sur place, fit Loki en haussant les épaules, éparpillant une poignée de peaux de raisins à l'instar de pétales de rose collants au-dessus de lui. »

Les coins de sa bouche tressaillirent lorsque Tony lui feula dessus.

« Je doute que vous auriez voulu partir avant d'avoir raconté votre histoire, même si vos geôliers étaient revenus à l'instant même, Tony Stark. »

Tony lui lança un regard noir et mordit dans un raisin fraîchement épluché. Mais il raconta quand même son histoire. Merde s'il permettait, et à Loki par-dessus le marché, de l'entuber une seconde fois et de le manipuler pour qu'il ne fasse _pas_ ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Alors il s'assit dans cette cage et déroula son histoire avec _maestria_ , Loki le nourrissant de raisins à chaque intervalle.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à la fin que Tony pensa à remercier d'une prière tous les dieux non-asgardiens de l'absence de ses coéquipiers. Il aurait été quelque peu difficile d'expliquer les raisins.

Une pensée lui vint juste avant que Loki n'use de sa magie sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrivera quand je serai à court d'histoires ?  
—Alors vous serez à court de chance. »

Tony parvint in extremis à s'empêcher de trébucher.

« C'est une bonne chose que je sois la chance incarnée alors, fit-il avec un faible rire. La chance et l'argent, deux choses dont un Stark ne manque jamais. »

Le dieu secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas de la _chance_ que vous devez troquer dans nos échanges, Tony Stark.  
—Alors rien de plus facile. Je peux jouer les beaux-parleurs avec toi aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, _Loki Laufeyson_.  
—J'applaudis votre assurance dans ce cas. »

Les yeux de Loki scintillèrent comme des agates, et le mortel sursauta à la sensation de poids sur son réacteur Ark avant de baisser les yeux pour découvrir une main blanche sur sa poitrine.

« Espérons que vous avez les moyens d'y parvenir. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse se plaindre de l'intrusion physique, il se tenait sur le toit de la Tour Stark, clignant des yeux dans la lumière du soleil.

Sérieusement, quelle vie de merde.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _« Dans le monde arabe, la gratitude est un langage en soi-même »_

 _ **-Les Contes des Mille et Une Nuits**_

* * *

Après beaucoup de tours qui tirèrent sur les muscles du bras de Tony et détruisirent définitivement sa manucure, le levier céda dans un crissement rouillé et la lourde porte circulaire de la valve de drainage dépressurisa avant d'enfin s'ouvrir dans un grondement caverneux.

Tony baissa la tête, relâcha le souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu, et se concentra simplement sur sa respiration pendant quelques instants. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il avait eu peur que ses forces ne le quittent avant que le levier cède, ou même de sa claustrophobie, accroupi immobile aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait été et l'ombre d'une crise de panique inopportune planant au-dessus de lui.

Ça avait été l'enfer d'essayer de faire bouger l'immense levier à mains nues, et il regretta pour la énième fois de ne pas avoir traîné Steve ou Thor avec lui lorsque le SHIELD lui avait assigné cette mission. Ces enculés l'avaient fait exprès. Ils savaient qu'à la seconde où Tony entendrait le mot « terroriste », il se précipiterait comme un forcené sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Tony avait l'intention de s'occuper des gens qui s'étaient joués de lui, mais pour le moment, peu importe qui ils étaient, aussi nombreux soient-ils, cela attendrait.

Il s'avança avec précaution dans ce qu'il espérait être une valve souterraine qui l'amènerait à une des zones de récupération d'eau de pluie sous terre, ou à une bouche d'égout au milieu d'une rue. C'est avec grande réticence qu'il avait abandonné son armure, mais elle était trop encombrante pour être traînée à travers les égouts, et avec de la chance, elle lui ferait gagner du temps en restant dans sa cellule. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son évasion avait pris un tournant inédit à travers le labyrinthe des égouts de New-York.

Gardant une main sur le mur pour éviter de revenir sur ses pas, Tony suivit le long tunnel sans fin devant lui, avec pour seul compagnon le clapotis de l'eau qui montait jusqu'à ses coudes. Il espérait être dans la zone de récupération d'eau de pluie, et pas dans celle des tuyaux qui transportaient toute la…

Naaah. Nope. Il refusait tout simplement d'y penser.

Un grattement soudain au loin le fit sursauter. Il s'immobilisa dans le noir, essayant de deviner la direction qu'il avait prise depuis tout ce temps. La puanteur régnait. D'une certaine manière, Tony était heureux qu'il fasse trop sombre pour voir la merde dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Peut-être littéralement en plus.

Pitié faites que non.

Coincé dans cette situation qu'il ne pouvait qualifier autrement que de puante, Tony produisait pas mal de remous en rampant dans les égouts. Putain de SHIELD avec leurs manipulations psychologiques. Putain d'Avengers à toujours être dans ses pattes et à gaspiller son temps pour le forcer à jouer les gentils. Quant au putain de petit frère de Thor…

Ce connard bon à rien de Loki l'avait abandonné. Petite merde inconstante. Tony se perdit en explétifs en se rappelant pendant combien de temps il avait braillé dans le vide et tripoté le petit couteau vert avant de finalement accepter l'amère vérité : le dieu ne viendrait pas. Parce qu'il était occupé à crever quelque part, avec de la chance.

Mais. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors par pitié faites qu'il trouve Tony maintenant, avant les hordes de rats radioactifs qu'il pouvait entendre grouiller au loin. Cela ne lui disait rien de servir de dîner à X-Souris.

Rampant à l'aveuglette, il tâta dans le vide devant lui, quand soudainement quelque chose le mordit.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! »

Paniquant, le mortel s'affaissa contre le mur de l'égout juste avant d'entendre les sons caractéristiques de quelqu'un essayant d'étouffer son rire. Un enfoiré de quelqu'un avec un casque pointu, en fait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps bordel ? siffla le mortel. Ca fait des heures que je t'appelle !  
—Prie, corrigea le dieu. Et il ne m'a pas semblé que vous ayez besoin de moi, Tony Stark ; vous semblez très bien vous en sortir.  
—Je suis coincé dans un égout, j'ai manqué de me péter la main, et maintenant je pue et je meurs de froid !  
—Permettez que je clarifie dans ce cas : jusqu'à cet instant précis, je n'ai simplement pas eu l'impression que vous « y mettiez du vôtre », comme diraient les autochtones. »

Tony se renfrogna dans le noir. Et c'était une expression particulièrement féroce, dommage que Loki ne puisse pas la voir.

« Dégageons de là Ombrage, je sens le chien mouillé, et mes genoux me font mal un truc de malade.  
—N'oubliez-vous pas quelque chose ? »

Loki avait pris une intonation expectative ; il fut bien trop facile d'imaginer le haussement de sourcil qui l'accompagnait.

« Quoi, ici ? Oh putain qu'non. Non et non.  
—Alors profitez de votre escapade rampante parmi les rejets toxiques et desséchés de votre espèce, Tony Stark. Je suis sûr que vous finirez par trouver la sortie…au bout d'une semaine je dirais. »

Un grognement animal frustré s'échappa des lèvres de Tony avant qu'il ne puisse le réprimer.

« Je vais pas m'asseoir là pour te raconter une histoire au milieu d'un égout puant, espèce de connard !  
—Je vois. Vous semblez en effet des plus à l'aise à genoux également. Je suis certain que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement.  
—Loki… »

Le dieu se contenta d'un rire doux et bas. Pour un égocentrique aux allures précieuses, crapahuter dans un égout midgardien ne semblait certainement pas déranger Loki tant qu'il pouvait faire tourner Tony en bourrique. Sérieusement, c'était quoi son problème ?

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un doigt sur ses lèvres l'arrêta.

« Vos ravisseurs approchent, murmura Loki, sa voix et sa présence plus proches et plus intimes qu'avant dans les ténèbres, et Tony manqua de frissonner. »

De froid. Parce qu'il faisait froid.

Ils écoutèrent tous deux les pas précipités et les cris de l'équipe à la recherche de Tony.

« Ecoute, murmura-t-il, parfaitement conscient du bout de son nez qui effleurait les cheveux de Loki. Je te raconterai cinq histoires si tu nous sors de là, bordel je t'en raconterai cinquante, juste…  
—Chhhhh. »

Le mortel écarta la main du dieu avec irritation.

« Quoi maintenant ?  
—Félicitations, dit le dieu, sardonique. Il semblerait qu'un délai supplémentaire pour le paiement de votre achat vous a été accordé. Pour cette fois. »

Tony aurait presque pu l'embrasser.

« Ma prochaine histoire va t'époustoufler, promit-il.  
—Oh, je n'en doute pas, souffla le dieu d'un ton doucereux, et il y avait quelque chose dans les vibrations de sa voix qui hérissa tous les cheveux de la nuque de Tony. »

Puis, en un clin d'œil à peine, il se retrouva de nouveau debout, trébucha, et se rattrapa aux bras solides s'étant tendus vers lui pour le retenir par derrière.

« Préviens tu veux, j'ai presque avalé de la m…wouah. »

Le mortel fit volte-face.

« C'est pas la Tour Stark.  
—Une observation des plus pertinentes, dit Loki. »

Les mots lui chatouillèrent l'oreille. Tony s'éloigna hâtivement et observa les alentours. Peu importe où Loki l'avait transporté, c'était…haut.

Très, très haut.

Légèrement stupéfait, Tony passa frénétiquement du balcon de pierre circulaire sur lequel il se tenait, avec ses balustrades de lourd fer forgé, aux appartements richement décorés derrière lui et à la mer d'arbres sans fin qu'il surplombait.

Ben merde alors, _Le Journal d'une Princesse_ avait pris vie devant lui.

Toujours dégoulinant de rejets d'égouts et essayant d'ignorer l'odeur émanant de ses vêtements, Tony haussa un sourcil face à l'inhabituelle palette de couleurs, dominée par l'orange et l'or.

L'appartement se trouvait dans un espace aéré et circulaire, bien que tout ce que Tony pouvait voir d'ici était le salon. Une pléthore de coussins et de tapis jonchait la pièce, meublée d'une pagaille de tables basses en plaqué or. Le vent faisait danser des rideaux iridescents couleur safran au rythme de carillons de bronze.

Un encensoir suspendu répandait dans l'air une odeur vaporeuse d'épices et de bois parfumé. C'était exotique, presque hédoniste, et pas du tout ce à quoi s'était attendu Tony. De toute évidence, les goûts de Loki pour le style « donjon » s'arrêtaient à ses vêtements.

« Sympa la piaule, dit enfin le mortel. Où est le reste du harem ?  
—Dans ma résidence, Tony Stark, où ils se prosternent devant mon autel et chantent les louanges de mon corps et mes exploits. Vous pouvez vous joindre à eux si vous le souhaitez. »

L'expression de Loki était amusée, et ses vêtements et ses cheveux avaient magiquement séché, nota Tony avec aigreur. Ils exhalaient même l'agréable odeur d'une quelconque herbe délicate.

« Merci de l'offre mais j'ai ce qu'il faut. A la Tour Stark d'ailleurs Ombrage, à Manhattan, sur la planète Terre. »

Loki se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire en effet.  
—Et c'est ta seconde maison je suppose ? »

Tony soupira et regarda autour. Rentrer chez lui était de toute évidence une question à dessein, pas besoin de lui faire un dessin.

« Je l'ai créée, donc je suppose qu'elle m'appartient, dit Loki d'une voix terne, puis ses yeux se plissèrent. Mais pour le moment elle est à vous, Tony Stark, jusqu'à ce que notre affaire soit conclue. »

Tony en fut bouche bée.

« Pardon ?  
—Vous resterez ici dans cette tour, hors de tout danger et donc de mon chemin également. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : le fourmillement de vos pensées lorsque vous m'appelez est particulièrement irritant et invasif.  
—Mais pourquoi tu peux pas… »

Le dieu se détourna de lui, son profil se détachant avec une perfection sinistre devant les cieux infinis.

« Les événements en cours sur Midgard vont bientôt atteindre leur apogée, et il ne me sied pas de vous voir vous jeter la tête la première dans les bras de la mort après tous les efforts que j'ai employés pour vous maintenir en vie. Cela serait…contreproductif de ma part, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?  
—De quels événements tu p… »

Tony s'interrompit quand son cerveau fit l'addition et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la compréhension.

« Putain. T'es en train de me kidnapper.  
—Appelez cela comme vous le souhaitez, mais n'oubliez pas que je vous ai sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois jusque-là, et qu'en retour, j'exige que notre accord soit tenu. Et dans les termes de mon exacte satisfaction, Tony Stark. »

Tony déglutit. Il savait que cette association prolongée avec Loki allait le mettre dans un sacré pétrin un jour, mais il n'avait pas imaginé la chose sous cette forme : enfermé dans une tour à raconter des histoires.

« Ecoute princesse, je sais que t'en as marre de me sauver les miches, mais tu peux pas juste me larguer comme tout le monde, avec un post Facebook ? Tu crèves tous mes pneus, et promis j'efface ton numéro et j'te rappelle jamais.  
—Comme vous semblez incapable de ne pas vous faire capturer d'une façon ou d'une autre, continua ce connard de Loki comme s'il n'avait rien dit, j'ai décidé de m'épargner la tâche fastidieuse de passer mon temps à vous libérer. Cela me fatigue. Si vous avez besoin de telles distractions, restez ici ; une tour pour une tour, et celle-ci est bien plus confortable et esthétiquement agréable que votre bloc de béton froid.  
—C'est pas une distraction si ça fait partie de mon boulot.  
—Vous faire kidnapper toutes les semaines fait partie de votre cadre de travail ?  
—Oui à ce propos…fit Tony en levant un doigt, mais encore une fois Loki l'interrompit.  
—Il me plaît d'apprécier mes sagas dans un cadre confortable, Conteur. Je me lasse de la puanteur des grottes et des prisons, et tout particulièrement des accueils de mon frère, d'aussi courte durée puissent-ils être.  
—Génial, grogna Tony. Merveilleux. Sauvé de mes aspirants assassins par un autre aspirant assassin. Tu me gardes combien de temps ?  
—Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à court d'histoires, Tony Stark.  
—Et ensuite ? »

Il capta le sourire vide de Loki avant qu'il ne se retourne et disparaisse.

« Et ensuite je vous tuerai, bien sûr.  
—Bon à savoir, dit faiblement le mortel. »

Ce ne fut qu'après être certain qu'il était seul que les jambes de Tony cédèrent enfin, et il s'enfonça dans les coussins, tremblant.

« Mère m'a toujours dit que ma langue m'attirerait des ennuis un jour. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _« Peut-être est-il folie d'affirmer que toutes les portes ne doivent s'ouvrir que d'un côté, que si d'aventure on les ouvre de l'autre, on doit les considérer comme toujours fermées mais ainsi est la vérité. »_

 _ **-Les Contes des Mille et Une Nuits**_

* * *

Tony mourrait d'ennui.

Pas de Jarvis. Pas de Starkpad. L'appartement circulaire ne comportait aucun component électrique, pas le moindre câble béni. Il n'y avait pas de porte et pas de fenêtres, bien q''il puisse librement se rendre sur le balcon de pierre où il faisait les cent pas en cercles agités, contemplant le paysage depuis le sommet de sa prison d'un autre monde et se sentant comme une satanée princesse enfermée dans sa tour. Peut-être devrait-il laisser pousser ses cheveux pour illustrer au mieux l'ironie de ce tableau.

La vue était superbe. Le paradis dans une cage en cercle.

Le paysage ne lui donna aucun indice sur son environnement, bien qu'il se conforte dans le fait qu'au moins ils se trouvaient toujours dans l'hémisphère nord. La nourriture ne manquait pas et était délicieuse, même si pas toujours identifiable. Après avoir passé le premier jour à surveiller suspicieusement ses effets, Tony l'engloutissait à présent sans hésitation.

Les entraves dorées à ses chevilles cliquetaient avec une musicalité moqueuse lorsqu'il marchait. Elles étaient plaisantes au regard, aussi fines et délicates que des toiles d'araignée. Elles étaient également indestructibles, ni l'acier, ni le feu, ni la glace ne pouvaient les entamer. Et dieu seul savait qu'il avait essayé.

Mais pire encore que ces rappels de sa captivité plus décoratifs que volontaires, était l'ennui.

En termes de conversation et de compagnie, il dépendait complètement de Loki ; si le dieu avait eu pour but que Tony pense constamment à lui, c'était une bonne méthode pour y parvenir. Il n'avait cessé de rêver s'échapper la première semaine, de négocier sa liberté comme une poissonnière avec son geôlier durant la seconde, ce qui bien sûr n'avait abouti à rien, et de lui demander –en vain- de l'équipement électronique d'un ton maussade la troisième.

Il recevait en revanche des livres à foison, et lorsqu'il avait accusé Loki de détruire l'écosystème de sa planète et s'était plaint qu'un Starkpad aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire (pour ça et bien d'autres choses), Loki s'était contenté de rire avant de le gratifier d'un regard indulgent. Pour un dieu renommé pour son mauvais tempérament, Loki devait encore montrer patte blanche, et ce malgré les nombreuses fois où Tony tentait de l'énerver.

Mais mystérieusement adouci ou pas, Loki n'était pas stupide, et Tony demeurait, avec grande déception, privé du moindre appareil. Au moins avait-il à présent largement le temps d'imaginer des histoires.

Le dieu avait également changé drastiquement son attitude envers lui. Il n'apparaissait plus en armure, ni ne le menaçait plus de moult souffrances tous les deux jours. Il était plaisant, presque galant, et après avoir passé une semaine à rendre Tony chèvre, il s'avéra qu'un matin, ce dernier se réveilla pour se rendre compte qu'il avait commencé à attendre leurs conversations avec impatience.

Etrange. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler de la pluie et du beau temps avant. Cela l'avait toujours au mieux ennuyé ou angoissé, et au pire rendu médisant ou méfiant. Mais récemment il était calme, même lorsqu'il faisait face au fait qu'un jour tout cela mènerait à une inexorable ruine.

Tony en avait connu, des types partis en vrille, et Loki s'avérait être le plus déroutant d'entre eux.

* * *

Tony se raidit comme un lapin qu'on attrape par les pattes à la main soudaine sur son épaule avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer avec force :

« Par le Christ, Loki ! Préviens !  
—Mauvais dieu, Tony Stark, fit Loki en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur, le rictus omniprésent sur ses lèvres tressaillant. Ai-je raison de m'inquiéter ? Frayez-vous avec une autre divinité dans mon dos ? »

Tony plaça une main sur son cœur, essayant de le faire ralentir.

« T'as jamais entendu parler des heures normales de travail ? J'ai failli mourir.  
—Si seulement c'était aussi simple, fit le dieu en secouant la tête. »

Les visites de Loki n'étaient ni régulières, ni animées de raisons particulières. Parfois il passait trois fois en vingt-quatre heures, et d'autres fois Tony ne le voyait pas pendant des jours. Il n'avait toujours qu'un seul but en tête : que le mortel lui raconte une histoire. Il n'insistait jamais cependant, et Tony s'en sentait secrètement soulagé.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment résister si Loki décidait qu'il en avait assez de jouer les gentils.

Après avoir réfléchi à la chose, il avait depuis longtemps écarté l'idée de lui résister physiquement ; cela n'avait tout simplement aucun intérêt, surclassé comme il était. Si jamais les Avengers les retrouvaient ou qu'un moyen de fuir se présentait, il voulait aussi peu d'agitation que possible pour éloigner le poids des soupçons constants du dieu.

« J'ai un petit creux, fit Loki d'une voix traînante, ses yeux perçants observant pour une raison inconnue les signes que la cage dorée de Tony était habitée. Mangeons.  
—Comme tu veux. »

Ils s'installèrent par terre, comme toujours. Le lit, les coussins, les tables basses suspendues et les tapis étaient tous disposés en cercle, et Tony se demanda ce que Loki avait contre les carrés.

Le dieu balaya ses mains avec un « tut tut » comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

« Avec votre bouche, Tony Stark. Comme la dernière fois. »

Tony fixa la fourchette qu'il lui présentait, le débat intérieur habituel faisant rage dans sa tête. Se soumettre à l'humiliation ? Ou tenir tête à un dieu contre lequel il n'avait aucune chance de gagner ?

« Pourquoi tu te contentes pas de me balancer du haut de la tour comme au bon vieux temps, qu'on en finisse ? rouspéta-t-il, mais Loki se contenta de lever la fourchette, la tenant devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche et l'accepte. »

Tony mâcha, lançant un regard venimeux empli de dégoût au dieu. Sans surprise, son sourire de pervers psychopathe s'élargit. Tony s'était dit plusieurs fois déjà que toute cette charade devrait vraiment le rendre beaucoup plus en colère, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à cogiter sur pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être s'y était-il habitué. Peut-être qu'attendre le retour de bâton, qui ne serait sans doute pas des moindres, le mettait trop à cran.

Ou peut-être parce que Loki semblait tirer une grande satisfaction d'une chose aussi insignifiante.

C'était une façon étrange de sauver le monde, mais hey, si le dieu des mensonges se trouvait là, dans cette tour, à le nourrir à la petite cuillère de choses étranges provenant d'un monde doré, il n'était pas autre part à ouvrir des trous de ver pour ses camarades envahisseurs extraterrestres.

« Bon, c'est l'heure de l'histoire. T'es prêt ?  
—Toujours. »

Tony se frotta les mains.

« Donc, il était une fois un beau prince qui se réveilla du mauvais côté d'un livre de contes et se retrouva enfermé dans une tour. Le vil magicien qui l'avait capturé –un vrai connard au passage- venait tous les soirs et soumettait le beau prince à des actes dégoûtants et humiliants tout en le privant de connexion internet, ce qui est une violation des droits de l'homme et un vrai coup de salaud par-dessus le marché. Pleurant d'ennui, le beau prince lut toutes les histoires d'antan relatant les évasions les plus ingénieuses et essaya de les mettre en pratique l'une après l'autre, mais ses cheveux refusèrent de pousser et les seuls oiseaux qu'il put trouver afin de se faire une paire d'ailes furent des moineaux – qui étaient juste trop mignons pour qu'il les abatte. Arrivé au terme de sa très courte liste d'options conventionnelles, le beau prince se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un unique et dernier recours : agacer le sorcier jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Alors, il ouvrit la bouche et dit : Loki Laufeyson, espèce de fils de pute de ta m… »

Les lèvres minces de Loki eurent une moue mécontente lorsqu'il leva une autre fourchetée de ce qui ressemblait à de la viande.

« Ceci n'est pas une histoire, Tony Stark.  
—C'est ni repris, ni échangé, fit Tony d'un ton sec, mais Loki se contenta d'émettre un son contrarié avant de fourrer la nourriture dans sa bouche.  
—Très bien, laissez-moi vous en conter une à la place. »

Il haussa un sourcil à l'expression de Tony.

« Chez mon peuple, c'est considéré comme un art, vous savez, élabora Loki, et Tony sentit deux doigts sur son menton. Mâchez, Tony Stark ; le spectacle de votre repas à moitié mastiqué n'a rien d'inspirant. »

Loki prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées avant de commencer. Il avait l'air pensif de l'artiste et Tony pensa qu'il serait terriblement séduisant s'il n'était pas un connard absolu. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, sa voix basse prit un accent lyrique, et rappela à Tony le froissement des pages d'un livre et autres niaiseries auxquelles il n'avait normalement pas de temps à consacrer (alors qu'à présent le temps était tout ce qu'il lui restait). C'était une voix profonde, onctueuse, une voix faite pour la récitation et tout ce qui avait trait aux arts oratoires.

Avec une telle voix, Tony se demanda pourquoi Loki prenait la peine d'écouter ses radotages boiteux avec autant de plaisir apparent. De toute évidence tous les goûts étaient dans la nature.

« Le Roi des Neuf Mondes, que les hommes appelaient Odin le grand, dieu de la guerre et de la mort…  
—Il était une fois s'il te plaît, lui rappela grossièrement Tony. »

Les yeux de Loki pétillèrent d'amusement.

« Ouvrez la bouche. Il était une fois un roi très estimé dont la connaissance et la sagesse en toutes choses n'avaient point d'égales. Il devait ces facultés à deux corbeaux, ses familiers. Hugin et Munin étaient leurs noms, terribles et magiques leurs attributs. Le Père de Toute Chose avait gravé les runes de sa magie dans leurs serres pour prendre possession de leurs esprits, et elles leur permettaient également de passer n'importe quelle barrière, du mur de feu de Surtur jusqu'aux plus hauts piliers d'if d'Yggdrasil lui-même.  
—Ok. Wow, dit Tony, avant de se tenir plus droit et de se rapprocher. »

Loki se contenta d'un sourire furtif et poursuivit.

« Il est dit qu'Hugin est la lame des pensées d'Odin, et Munin, son frère, le calice de ses souvenirs – un réservoir de savoir perdu et d'actes mystiques tombés en poussière depuis l'aube des temps. Ils parcourent ce monde depuis si longtemps qu'on dit que leur existence précède celle d'Odin lui-même, et date de l'époque où l'arbre-monde n'était encore qu'un baliveau, la chair d'Ymir, encore sienne, et Midgard un simple rêve de dieu. Les corbeaux possédaient d'autres dons aussi, ceux de conscience, de prédiction et de parole ; en tant que _fylgjur_ , ils pouvaient déterminer l'essence même de l'esprit d'un homme grâce à leur double-vue. Leurs yeux, aussi rouges que le sang des dieux, voyaient la vérité derrière toute chose. »

La voix de Loki se fit basse, presque d'outre-tombe, marrée de toiles d'araignée et de souvenirs d'orages.

« Il est dit que les corbeaux annonceront l'arrivée du Ragnarök à Odin. Des plumes noires pleuvront sur la terre, et là où les héros tomberont, le noir Munin au plumage bleuté boira le sang à même leurs plaies.  
—T'es tellement, tellement flippant comme dieu, dit Tony en brandissant un doigt accusateur. Tu sais, sur Terre les corbeaux et les corneilles sont signes de mort.  
—De même que sur Asgard ; les corbeaux d'Odin sont les hérauts de la mort et de la sagesse. »

Tony se demanda quelle sorte de vision du monde tordue établissait que ces deux valeurs allaient de pair.

« Si ton père…  
—Ce n'est pas mon père. »

L'expression de Loki se tendit momentanément de rage avant de se lisser en un faible sourire à vous glacer le sang.

« Mais cela n'a aucune importance, car j'ai trouvé le géniteur de mon peuple. Le plus ancien et légitime des Pères de Toute Chose. Et dans peu de temps, il s'élèvera de nouveau. Avalez à présent, Tony Stark. »

Tony cligna des yeux en entendant cela et essaya de se rappeler ce que Thor lui avait dit à propos du véritable père de Loki. Qui, d'après les derniers rapports, devrait être mort et enterré six pieds sous terre de la main même de celui-ci.

« Je commence vraiment à perdre le compte de tous tes papas, Loki. »

Le mortel plissa les yeux.

« Dis-moi franchement, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Terre ? Parce que c'est certainement pas pour les histoires que t'es là.  
—Peut-être est-ce pour les conteurs d'histoires, dans ce cas. »

Ses yeux verts scintillèrent comme un rayon de lune à la surface d'une eau noire, et Tony frissonna.

« Arrête tes conneries.  
—Attendez-vous vraiment la vérité de la part de Loki, dieu des mensonges ?  
—Y'a de la vérité dans toutes les histoires, j'ai entendu dire. »

Le sourire approbateur que lui servit Loki en réponse pouvait rivaliser avec le soleil.

« La réconciliation, Tony Stark, voilà ce que je cherche. J'ai de la famille avec qui j'ai besoin de…renouer contact.  
—C'est drôle, j'te vois pas vraiment te précipiter pour aller voir Thor.  
—Car il n'est pas de ma famille. Thor est le fils d'Odin, Tony Stark, ce que moi, en revanche, ne suis pas.  
—C'est aussi un Avenger et un de mes amis, lui rappela sèchement Tony. »

Loki rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire en guise de réponse. Une mèche soyeuse de cheveux noirs s'échappa et dégringola sur son front, l'encadrant d'une façon qui, pour une raison inconnue, rendit la conversation plus intime que d'habitude.

« Avenger. Vous savez peu de choses de la nature des dieux, Tony Stark. Permettez-moi de développer. Mon frère a le royaume le plus puissant des Neuf Mondes à ses pieds. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il choisisse encore d'être là, parmi vous tous ? Pensez-vous vraiment, dans toute votre hubris, que les dieux agissent véritablement pour rendre service aux mortels ? »

Loki le considéra avec pitié.

« Si tel était le cas, Thor aurait abdiqué le trône et se serait exilé d'Asgard pour devenir un Avenger une bonne fois pour toutes. Il peut servir longtemps, et bien, s'il en a véritablement l'intention. Mais la vie d'un dieu est longue, oui, tellement qu'alors même que les amis qu'il chérit profondément se flétrissent dans les bras du temps, il rentre chez lui comme si aucune saison n'avait passé, chargé de nouvelles histoires qu'il racontera pour gagner une admiration digne d'un roi. Telle est la vérité, Tony Stark. Votre monde n'est qu'une passade, une création pour divertir. Il n'est qu'un jouet pour les dieux. N'ai-je pas raison, mon frère ? »

Il n'y avait aucun son ni aucun mouvement autour de lui, et pourtant Tony attendit, tendu. Quelque part dans sa poitrine, un profond sentiment d'amertume chagrinée était figé en un équilibre précaire, comme dans l'attente de basculer sous le souffle de la moindre brise.

Il entendit finalement un bruit. Le souffle d'une respiration. Et Tony leva les yeux vers Thor qui se tint soudainement devant lui, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Sa présence surréelle rapetissait la pièce, la baignait d'une nouvelle lumière criarde, complaisante, et Tony eut vaguement honte de lui-même, comme si ses ombres, devenues misérables, ne pouvaient tenir tête au soleil. C'était une sensation profondément déconcertante.

Tony se tourna vers le dieu des mensonges, la colère aiguisant sa langue.

« T'es vraiment rien de plus que le dieu de la pisse et du poison, Loki. »

Fidèle à son nom, le dieu se contenta d'un rire bref, cassant et empreint de folie. Ses yeux verts luirent comme ceux d'un animal semblant se repaître de la souffrance qu'il continuait d'infliger.

« Votre hardiesse face aux dieux fera l'objet de légendes bien après votre mort, Tony Stark. Je n'ai pas honte de révéler qu'il m'est venu plusieurs fois l'idée de vous enlever pour ma propre collection, mais hélas, je crains que l'exercice n'en vaille pas la peine. »

Le regard de Loki se troubla soudain, la distraction palpable dans sa voix lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Des affaires urgentes m'attendent, mais je suis sûr que tu apprécieras sans doute une conversation en privé avec ton camarade Avenger, mon frère. »

Loki s'extirpa sinueusement des coussins comme le serpent qu'il était certainement et regarda froidement Thor.

« N'oublie pas notre accord.  
—Prends ton temps, Loki, gronda Tony. Tout le siècle si t'en as besoin. »

Le dieu inclina la tête comme un animal humant le vent.

« Vous savez, Tony Stark, ce monde basculerait dans une mer de flammes que vous pourriez toujours être ici, dans cette tour. Ne trouvez-vous pas que cela ferait là une merveilleuse histoire ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de sombre et de possessif dans ses yeux, une revendication d'appartenance dont Tony n'avait pas envie de considérer les implications, car seule la folie l'attendait sur cette pente.

Tony braqua son regard sur le foudroyeur à l'instant où Loki disparut dans la nuit.

« Tu savais où j'étais. Depuis le début.  
—Tony, mon frère d'arme…  
—Thor, répondit Tony avec fermeté, lui coupant la parole. Je sais pas ce que t'as promis à ton dingue de frère, mais tu dois passer outre. Tu dois me faire sortir d'ici. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _« S'installer dans un nouveau pays, c'est comme s'habituer à une nouvelle paire de chaussures : plus vous les portez, plus elles deviennent confortables. Et puis un jour, sans même vous en rendre compte, vous atteignez un glorieux plateau auquel elles vous auront mené. »_

 _ **-Les Contes des Mille et Une Nuits**_

* * *

« Ami Anthony, gronda Thor lorsqu'ils furent seuls. »

Une vive émotion semblait l'habiter.

« J'espère que tu ne tiendras pas compte de la langue fourchue de mon frère. Loki est…  
—Crois-le ou non, mais je sais ce qu'est Loki, dit Tony d'un ton fatigué. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que j'ignore si toi tu le sais.  
—C'est mon frère, et de ce fait il est une partie de moi aussi intime que ne le serait ma seconde moitié. Mais tu as ma parole que ce monde appelé Midgard est tenu en très haut regard dans mon estime et…  
—Thor, je te crois, ok ? Je connais bien Loki. Mais tu dois quand même me faire sortir d'ici. »

Son compatriote blond se contenta de le regarder, le regret et le désarroi étalés sur les angles de son visage, avec en-dessous, une immortelle détermination.

En voyant le visage de Thor se vider de toute expression, Tony put sentir le poids de tous ses espoirs s'effondrer face à cette résolution.

« Je suis véritablement désolé, mon ami. Mais je ne peux pas.  
—Bordel Thor, pourquoi tu peux pas juste…ok. Recommençons. Tu adores ton frère. J'ai pigé. Tu veux que j'lui fasse entendre raison. Mais ça va pas marcher.  
—Mais si tu lui parlais…  
—Ça va pas marcher espèce d'incorrigible crétin ! insista Tony. Loki ne va rien faire d'autre que ce qu'il veut ! Il va pas me rendre la vie facile Thor, pas même si je l'attachais à une chaise et lui faisais un putain de striptease. Tu vois ces entraves ? Elles sont là pour une putain de raison, craqua Tony, ayant du mal à contrôler sa colère. Et les autres ? Qu'est-ce que Steve avait à dire là-dessus ? Ou Bruce ? Et ce bon vieux Fury ?  
—Ils sont mécontents.  
—Et ? »

Thor évita son regard.

« Ils pensent que tu es…des plus irresponsables. »

Il sentit le sang quitter son visage à la révélation du blond.

« Bordel. Contre toute attente, t'as fait ta petite merde sournoise et tu les as délibérément induits en erreur, pas vrai ? Ils pensent tous que j'me suis barré…pour prendre des putain de vacances au lieu d'avoir été kidnappé et enfermé dans une prison par ton frère ! »

Sa voix avait pris des décibels et il hurlait à présent.

« Dont tu t'es fait le complice !

—Je n'ai rien à ajouter, répondit Thor d'une voix nouée. »

De toute évidence, il souffrait, mais restait intraitable.

« …à part que Loki n'est semblable à nulle autre personne pour moi ; que ce soit le Père de Toute Chose, ou même Jane. Je t'en conjure, je ne peux pas ne pas tenter d'explorer toutes les possibilités pour faire entendre raison à mon frère… »

Tony leva les bras au ciel.

« Ouah. Super. Qu'est-ce que j'peux répondre à ça ? Génial !  
—Ami Tony, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai vu mon frère tomber. Non, je l'ai laissé tomber. Pas un jour ne passe sans que ces maudites images ne brûlent ma mémoire comme du feu. Elles me hanteront jusqu'à la fin des temps. Rien ne pourra expier cet abandon de ma part. »

Tony se passa les doigts dans les cheveux.

« Donc le verdict c'est : t'es prêt à mentir, tricher et mourir pour lui, et donc tout le monde doit se résoudre à être logé à la même enseigne si jamais on en vient à ça.  
—Ce n'est pas là ce que j'ai dit, protesta Thor. Pourquoi déformes-tu mes paroles ainsi ?  
—Parce que t'écoutes rien putain !  
—Tu ne risques rien avec Loki, je te le jure. Il ne te fera jamais de mal.  
—Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Je suis pas prêt d'oublier ma petite chute du haut de ma tour. Écoute, Thor. Thor ! Ton frère manigance quelque chose. Je refuse de croire que ça a échappé à ton attention.  
—Mon frère a toujours manigancé quelque chose, et cela se finit généralement mal pour tout le monde. Mais si tu restes ici, Tony, tu peux le persuader de renoncer à ces rêves empoisonnés. Tu n'as pas conscience de l'influence que tu as. Au nom de l'affection que tu as pour moi, si jamais tu en as, je te prie de m'accorder cette faveur, et je te jure que je te la revaudrai un mill…  
—J'ai pas envie d'être un parangon de bonne santé mentale pour ton frère psychopathe et surtout immortel ! Regarde-moi, Thor : ai-je au moins l'air du candidat idéal pour toi ? M'as-tu jamais vu avoir des habitudes saines, ou une relation qui ait duré plus de quelques mois ? Je suis pas le bon gars pour ça ; t'aurais dû amener Steve à la place ! Bordel. Je veux pas être responsable de ça ! »

Mais l'attention de Thor tournait encore au ralenti, et le froncement de sourcil confus sur son visage aurait été hilarant si la situation de Tony n'était pas aussi grave.

« Relation ?  
—C'est pas c'que je voulais dire, bredouilla Tony, indigné. Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît _être attentif_ à l'essentiel du problème là ?  
—Très bien, déclara le dieu…avant de se mettre à fixer Tony comme s'il venait de lui fournir la réponse à un problème particulièrement coriace.  
— _Allô ?_ La Terre à Thor ? Putain mais _fais quelque chose_ avant que tout ce truc se barre en couille ! Loki est une bombe à retardement et tu le sais mieux que personne !  
—Tu pourrais le sauver, assura Thor en secouant la tête d'un geste entêté. Je ne plaisante pas. Il est effarant que je l'ai pas vu avant, mais tu peux sauver Loki de lui-même.  
—Désolé, j'avais pas mon auréole sur moi quand j'me suis fait enlever.  
—Oh Tony Stark, continua le blond en ayant l'air aussi accablé que Tony l'était. Si seulement tu _savais_. Cependant, peut-être est-ce pour le mieux que tu ne saches pas.  
—Saches quoi ? demanda Tony en l'observant d'un air soupçonneux. »

Mais Thor se contenta de secouer la tête, son expression sombre et complexe et où l'inquiétude, le soulagement et une culpabilité dévorante s'opposaient, à tel point que Tony se demanda comment le dieu pouvait-il tenir encore debout sous le poids de cette incessante auto-flagellation.

Il manqua perdre l'équilibre quand il abattit sa lourde main sur son épaule.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre des machinations de Loki, mon ami. Je le jure sur Mjölnir. Sois toi-même, et tout ira bien, dit le dieu avec conviction, et Tony capta les intonations d'adieu dans sa voix.

—Thor, _attends_ \- l'appela Tony en essayant d'attraper sa cape, mais trop tard. »

Durant les longues minutes qui suivirent, seuls ses jurons se firent entendre.

* * *

Tony se réveilla au milieu de la nuit pour découvrir que Loki était rentré à la tour, sans doute pour s'assurer que Thor n'avait pas brisé leur marché pourri en s'étant fait la malle avec son prisonnier conteur.

Et il avait aussi très certainement regardé Tony dormir, car c'était un dieu très, très glauque. Le dieu de la glauquitude. Apparemment, l'arrivée de Loki ne l'avait pas réveillé non plus, et il serait encore au royaume de Morphée si cela n'avait été pour des bruits de mouvements frénétiques, comme un animal essayant de s'échapper. Une lueur paranoïaque s'alluma dans le cerveau de Tony, et il se demanda combien de fois Loki l'avait regardé dormir à son insu.

Encore dans les vapes et confus, il s'assit et observa en clignant vaguement des paupières la silhouette du dieu plongée dans les ombres, aussi immobile qu'une statue et solitaire derrière la caresse des rideaux. Tony ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais il lui semblait que Loki tenait entre ses mains le plus gros corbeau qu'il ait jamais vu : il se débattait faiblement et émettait des petits cris de détresse. Tony devina que la créature saignait abondamment uniquement grâce au bruit audible du sang coulant sur le sol, car les ténèbres s'épaississaient.

« Si tu penses laisser des choses décapitées dans mes chaussures en guise de petit cadeau du matin, croassa-t-il. Laisse-moi juste te dire que si j'ai pas d'animaux, y'a une raison. »

Il attendit, mais ni réplique, ni mot, ni salut ne lui fut renvoyé. Loki ne l'arracha pas à son lit pour le forcer à lui raconter encore une histoire à trois heures du matin car il en avait envie.

Silence. Le mortel se gratta une aisselle et s'empêcha de justesse de tirer un peu sur son sexe pour s'assurer de sa présence.

« _Youhou !_ Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Tony crut capter le reflet de _quelque chose_ dans l'expression de Loki, comme de l'eau en mouvement ; quelque chose qu'il essayait clairement de réprimer, mais il faisait trop sombre pour l'identifier avec certitude. Sans doute une fonction des ombres dansantes des rideaux.

« Très bien. Si tu t'es trouvé un nouvel animal de compagnie pour ta cage dorée, peut-être que tu peux me laisser partir demain, lança Tony dans les ténèbres. »

Après avoir décidé que Loki ne s'approcherait pas plus et se contenterait de l'observer depuis le balcon comme l'abruti flippant qu'il était, Tony lui tourna le dos et se renfonça sous les couvertures pour se rendormir.

Quel _putain_ de voyeur, il foutait vraiment les jetons. Enfin peu importe.

Loki s'absenta cinq jours, son record pour le moment, et sa présence dans la pièce éclairée par la lune cette nuit aurait semblé provenir d'un rêve oublié si ça n'avait été pour les flaques de sang frais sur le balcon, à l'endroit où le dieu s'était tenu pour le regarder dormir.

* * *

« Installe-toi Serpentard, c'est la nuit internationale des Moldus. »

Loki roula des yeux et émit un souffle contrarié depuis la montagne de coussins parfumée sur laquelle il était affalé comme un pacha somnolent, occupé à éplucher une mandarine, ses doigts délibérément lents.

« Si vous tentez de me raconter une autre histoire tirée d'Harry Potter, Tony Stark, je vous suspends à la tour par les pouces. »

Tony se contenta de faire claquer sa langue et l'ignora pour se mettre dans son personnage. Il commençait à prendre son rôle de conteur très au sérieux en partie car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, mais aussi car l'activité, en secret, devenait petit à petit un _art_ pour lui.

Un art pour lequel il développait un talent des plus gratifiants.

Dernièrement, il avait découvert qu'il _adorait_ cette façon de pouvoir disparaître dans un récit, de porter comme une seconde peau et tisser des histoires ne révélant à son sujet que ce qu'il décidait d'en dire. Il avait développé un véritable amour pour l'anonymat, le travail en tandem subtil et étrange avec l'honnêteté d'expression que cela permettait ; sans compter le sentiment d'accomplissement et le plaisir qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il parvenait à émouvoir Loki, jusqu'au rire…ou jusqu'aux larmes.

Voir un dieu pleurer est toujours choquant, surtout quand il s'agit de quelqu'un comme Loki, mais les larmes avaient déjà coulé librement sur les joues du dieu ; plus d'une fois, et Tony avait découvert qu'en dépit de tous ses défauts et de son ego, Loki possédait une véritable honnêteté d'expression, une absence de timidité en ce qui concernait ses propres émotions que Tony trouvait presque, à titre privé… _digne d'inspiration_. Du moins, lorsqu'il ne mentait pas comme un arracheur de dents.

Assis en tailleur devant la silhouette affalée de Loki, Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et commença.

« Il était une fois un arbre raciste. Sérieux, tu vas détester cet arbre, même s'il était d'une beauté saisissante : grand, fort, avec des feuilles vert foncé et des lèvres rouge pomme. Heu je veux dire, avec des _pommes_ aussi rouges que des lèvres. Il se dressait au sommet d'une colline, surplombant la ville, et les enfants lui rendaient visite lorsqu'il faisait jour ; le bel arbre agitait ses branches pour faire tomber ses délicieux fruits mûrs dans leurs mains tendues. Là tu te dis que c'est pas un mauvais bougre cet arbre, Serpentard, car il donne ses pommes gratuitement et laisse les enfants jouer à l'ombre de ses branches de raciste.  
—Votre histoire n'est pas très intéressante.  
—Tût tût, Serpentard. Donc tous les enfants jouaient gaiement sur la colline de l'arbre raciste, et un jour, un nouveau garçon est arrivé en ville, et ils l'ont emmené à l'arbre raciste pour qu'il donne une pomme à Sam, leur nouveau membre. Oh, je ne crois pas, a dit l'arbre. Sam est noir. C'est un _nègre_. En entendant ça, tous les autres enfants sont devenus très en colère et ont décidé que s'il refusait de donner une pomme à Sam juste à cause de la couleur de sa peau, alors personne d'autre n'accepterait ses pommes. Et donc les enfants ont cessé de rendre visite à l'arbre raciste et de jouer sous ses branches, et, privé de compagnie, l'arbre devint morne et seul. Au bout de nombreuses semaines en solitaire, il vit un enfant jouer au cerf-volant dans le champ de trèfle. Puis-je t'offrir des pommes ? s'empressa de demander l'arbre. Va te faire foutre, nazi de merde, répondit l'enfant-  
—Qu'est-ce qu'un nazi ? l'interrompit de nouveau Loki, et Tony le fusilla du regard.  
—Des sales fils de pute violents qui ont essayé de dominer le monde car ils pensaient qu'ils étaient au-dessus de tout. Leur gros méchant chef auto-proclamé s'appelait Hitler et il croyait en la supériorité du _sang_ et plein d'autres délires mégalos. »

Il fit une pause.

« Il a perdu, bien sûr.  
— _Bien sûr_ , murmura le dieu sans la moindre note d'ironie. Continuez je vous prie.  
—Alors… L'arbre raciste s'est senti très contrarié qu'on le traite de nazi, car même s'il était _très_ raciste, il n'adhérait pas personnellement à l'idéologie fasciste d'Hitler. Alors il décida de donner des pommes aussi aux enfants noirs, pas parce qu'il en avait envie hein, mais parce que sinon, il subirait l'ostracisme de la part de tous les autres enfants, blancs. Et c'est ainsi, Serpentard, qu'on a progressé socialement. Fin. Des questions ? fit-il en titillant le dieu de son orteil nu, ses menottes dorées cliquetant entre eux. Je sais que tu dois en avoir une tonne. »

Loki jeta ses pépins de mandarine dans une assiette.

« Je vois que Thor a fait _très_ bon usage de son temps avec vous.  
—Jaloux ? demanda Tony avec un grand sourire. Je lui ai pas raconté d'histoires, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. »

Il observa le dieu tracer paresseusement des cercles _très_ distrayants sur son giron. Dieu que ses doigts étaient longs.

« Dites-moi, Tony Stark, êtes-vous en faveur de…l'autocensure ?  
—Avec ma _bouche_? dit Tony, dédaigneux. Risque pas non. Je suis en faveur de l'autorité de la loi. Et de l'égalité, parfois. Ne prive pas les autres de leurs droits. Ne t'empare pas de ce qui ne t'appartient pas.  
—Je suis un dieu. _Toute chose_ est à ma portée et dans mon droit. »

Il avait un sourire tordu.

« Midgard encore plus que tout le reste, car c'est un territoire créé à partir d'Ymir, le père des Jotuns. »

Ce nouveau morceau d'information distrait immédiatement Tony.

« Whoa doucement princesse. Midgard c'est pas le terme que vous utilisez pour parler de la _Terre ?  
_ —Donc ça vous arrive _vraiment_ d'être attentif.  
—La Terre est faite de _chair_ de géant du givre ? »

Tony fit la grimace.

« Yeurk !  
—En effet. Midgard est la création des dieux ases, et c'est pourquoi vous avez été créés à notre image. D'où pensez-vous que vient votre apparence ?  
—De l'évolution ?  
—Vos théories scientifiques sont risibles, fit le dieu avec une exclamation moqueuse. Et soyez honorés, car vous possédez une part de divinité. Malgré votre faiblesse, certains d'entre vous peuvent se révéler… »

Loki suspendit sa phrase pour se lécher les lèvres.

« …des plus _attirants_ en effet. »

Tony sentit une vague de chaleur se déployer dans sa poitrine face à cette attention, et il la réprima. Sans doute les boissons bizarres. Et la captivité, Tony supportait toujours mal la captivité. Peut-être qu'une partie de son cerveau s'était décatie et commençait à véritablement se prendre pour une princesse.

« Hum. Et donc pauvre Ymir.  
—Pauvre Ymir effectivement, fit le dieu dans un souffle. »

Son visage était plus près qu'il ne le pensait. Suffisamment près pour qu'il soit en mesure de compter chaque cil sur ses joues. Tony commença à paniquer.

Mais, comme s'il avait senti son malaise, Loki s'éloigna et poursuivit :

« La chair Jotun d'Ymir est devenue le sol, ses os les montagnes, et ses dents les pierres les plus dures. Son sang a formé les mers et ses larmes les rivières.  
—Pourquoi un _Jotun ?_ demanda Tony sans réfléchir. »

Loki posa des yeux luisants sur lui.

« La question est-elle nécessaire, Stark ? Si votre _Hitler_ local était un arbre raciste, alors Asgard est le verger originel de tous les arbres racistes. »


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _« Certains problèmes sont une question de pauvreté, pas de politique. »_

 _ **\- Les Contes des Mille et Une Nuits**_

* * *

« Mais qui voilà donc ! Des cornes de bouc en permission ! chantonna Tony lorsque le dieu apparut dans son armure la nuit suivante. »

Puis il fut bouche bée.

Loki enlevait son casque et il avait l'air _fatigué_. Fané. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait durant les dernières 24 heures, ça avait clairement laissé des traces.

« Gardez vos jeux d'esprit pour vos récits, Tony Stark. Je suis à court de patience et ne souhaite rien de plus qu'un peu de compagnie tolérable et une histoire. Je ne compte pas m'attarder.  
— Okaaay. »

Les sourcils de Tony atteignirent presque la racine de ses cheveux lorsqu'il les haussa en avisant le dieu s'installer dans les coussins comme un vieillard. Pas normal ça, et inquiétant. Encore plus lorsqu'un ennemi réputé semblait avoir suffisamment baissé sa garde pour le qualifier de « tolérable ».

Bordel. Même Pepper ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup-là. Qu'avait fabriqué Loki putain ?

Il fit mine de s'affairer dans le salon pour jeter un œil à l'armure à la dérobée, recherchant des traces de sang ou des signes de combat.

« Sinon. Poser des pièges et aller à la chasse au corbeau ça t'a fait une journée bien remplie, mmh ?  
— Si on peut dire, éluda le dieu en haussant les épaules et d'une voix bizarrement plate.  
— T'as joué les sentinelles toute la journée mais t'es rentré bredouille, c'est ça ? »

Loki le considéra d'un œil torve.

« Asseyez-vous et mangez. »

Tony alla s'asseoir.

« Je suppose que t'as croisé aucune de mes connaissances sur le chemin, car c'était l'anniversaire de Steve y'a pas longtemps. Il a manqué les cinquante derniers tu sais, du coup il est plutôt sensible. Les pingouins, ça n'a aucune considération. J'aurais tué pour lui faire passer une carte.  
— Calmez-vous, ordonna Loki, irrité. Aucun de vos précieux Avengers n'est mort. »

Personnellement, Tony sentit que le « pas encore » dans cette phrase ne pouvait être plus palpable. Il observa Loki fixer sa nourriture comme s'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de son utilité avant de la repousser, intouchée.

« Est-ce que t'affamer est une nouvelle forme d'expression ? Car je sais de source sûre que la danse contemporaine est un moyen bien plus efficace de parvenir à cette fin.  
— Pour ce qui est de telles interprétations, je m'en remets à vous ce soir. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux, le geste presque comique.

« Wow, c'était genre, la réplique la plus nase de tous les temps ; tu commences à _m'inquiéter_ maintenant.  
— Un moment de paix, c'est tout ce que je demande, répondit Loki, agacé. Et pourtant vous êtes là à me gâcher l'instant par votre bavardage incessant.  
— C'est toi qui m'as enfermé dans une cage pour me titiller et me faire gazouiller. C'est pas ma faute si t'aimes pas toujours mes chanso…  
— _Assez_ , claqua la voix de Loki comme un coup de fouet, incendiaire, et Tony battit en retraite, sentant enfin que cette fois il était peut-être allé trop loin. »

Le dieu soupira et ferma les yeux, fatigué, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Quand je suis las, Tony Stark ; quand les jours sont punition et les nuits cruelles et indifférentes ; quand je me sens vide de tout ce qui constitue mon être, _je rêve de venir ici_. C'est une faiblesse, et pourtant me voilà, comme attiré par une flamme, sommé de revenir à cette tour… Peu importe la distance, je sens sa chaleur dans mon dos. »

Tony s'immobilisa lorsque Loki posa sur lui ses yeux d'extralucide, insondables.

« Tu n'as pas encore gagné ton pain ce soir, conteur.  
— Ce sera un poème aujourd'hui, murmura et croassa à moitié le mortel. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur à cet instant, plus qu'à l'accoutumée – soudainement, l'air se fit rare entre eux, malgré le vent qui agitait les rideaux.

« Très bien, fit le dieu en se renfonçant dans les coussins, ses membres lourds et immobiles, comme reposés, mais Tony ne s'y trompa pas, car dans les yeux de Loki demeuraient le trouble et l'agitation, brûlant d'une avidité insondable. »

Tony les sentait parcourir les angles de son visage, et se fit violence pour ne pas frissonner.

Il ouvrit le livre sur ses genoux et commença à lire.

« _Nulle cape carmin pour se mêler au rouge du sang et du vin (1)._ »

Loki émit une petite exclamation surprise et il releva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir l'expression du dieu se refermer sur son masque d'indifférence.

« _Sur ses mains souillées, sang rouge et vin_ _mêlés ; pris_ _sur le fait, un cadavre à ses côtés : sa pauvre bien-aimée, dans son lit, de ses mains assassinée._ »

Loki s'agita devant lui.

« Lisez-m'en un autre.  
— _C'est dans un costume gris passé qu'il marcha parmi Loi et Assemblée-  
_ — Êtes-vous sourd ou juste insolent ? »

Il sentit le dieu se tendre et s'emplir de colère à ses côtés.

« Je souhaite que vous cessiez. »

Conscient que sa fenêtre d'opportunité se refermait, Tony parcourut la page puis poursuivit d'une voix plus forte.

« _Pourtant tout homme tue ce qu'il aime, qu'on se le dise et qu'on l'essaime-  
_ — Tony Stark, articula le dieu d'une voix douce et dangereuse. Est-ce que vous _osez_ m'ignorer ?  
— _Certains tuent d'un regard flatteur, d'autres d'une parole_ _amère ; apportez_ _l'épée à l'homme d'honneur, mais pour le lâch- »_

Tony se retrouva soudainement sur le dos, le visage de Loki bien trop proche. Vraiment trop, _trop_ proche.

« _…un mot fera l'affaire_ , souffla le mortel, l'oxygène lui manquant sous le poids conséquent de Loki. »

Il était grand, bien plus grand et bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait estimé.

« J'ai toujours apprécié votre audace, Tony Stark, mais certains jours, vous allez trop loin, et je crains qu'aujourd'hui soit un de ceux-là. Aussi suis-je enclin à vous donner une leçon. »

Dans une position inconfortable, Tony gigota sous la pression du cuir qui semblait s'être insinué entre eux à l'instar d'un être vivant – pensée sur laquelle il n'osa pas s'attarder.

« J'la connais. Tu peux dégager maintenant. »

Des doigts plus forts qu'ils n'en avaient l'air s'emparèrent de son menton et le forcèrent à croiser le regard vert d'acier du dieu.

« En temps normal, je me contenterais de vous écorcher jusqu'à l'os, ou de vous couper une main afin que vous n'oubliiez jamais votre place. Mais pour des raisons que je ne m'explique pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal, et me retrouve à éprouver la plus étrange, la plus ingénue des joies à simplement vous regarder _jouer_. Mais ne vous avisez _pas_ de mettre ma patience à l'épreuve.  
— Patience, déglutit Tony. Pigé. Y'aura encore tout plein…d'joie ingénue quand tu s'ras descendu. »

Loki se contenta de le fixer. À vrai dire, il s'approcha encore plus même. Il songeait à voix basse, comme essayant de déchiffrer un problème alors même que ses yeux balayaient le visage de Tony comme des charbons ardents.

« J'ai à peine touché la surface… Pourquoi donc, Tony Stark, incarnez-vous une telle tentation à mes yeux ? Dois-je vous ouvrir la poitrine pour en sonder les tréfonds ? Peut-être que votre cœur et votre cerveau me soumettraient vos secrets si je les mangeais... »

La colère s'évanouissait du visage du dieu au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, laissant place à un air de confusion et d'amusement amer. Tony croisa les pupilles fendues de Loki, en train de se dilater à la lumière du feu, probablement sous l'effet de l'excitation.

« Oh non. Non non non non-, commença-t-il à marteler, des notes hystériques commençant à poindre dans sa voix. Hé là, hé là, qu'est-ce que tu- t'as écouté beaucoup trop _d'histoires_ \- _ça se dit pas des trucs comme ça-  
_ — Vous êtes une saveur inédite, Tony Stark. Inhabituelle, brûlante, _mordante_. Une pure…addiction. »

Tony se recroquevilla encore plus contre le sol.

« Gentil chat, Tony va t'raconter une histoire- »

Loki eut un rire guttural, ravi.

« Vous êtes tellement adorable. La branche qu'est Midgard finira peut-être en cendres, mais je vous garderai pour l'éternité, Tony Stark, comme le rossignol dont vous avez parlé une fois. »

Tony se sentait mal. Oh bordel faites qu'il n'ait pas mouillé son pantalon, autrement plus de pantalon il n'y aurait.

« T'as vraiment besoin de tirer un bon coup, Loki. Il te faut une copine. Une centaine de copines. Bordel. Je…je vais- ARRÊTE ! ordonna Tony dans un hurlement embarrassant lorsqu'il trouva les doigts du dieu sur les boutons de sa tunique. J'suis un mec, j'suis un mec putain ! »

De toute évidence cela ne dissuada pas Loki. Ses mains restèrent sur son torse, à jouer avec le tissu trop fin, ses doigts passant de bas en haut dans son cou et provoquant des ratés dans sa respiration.

« Cela a-t-il la moindre importance ? Les dieux ne voient que la personne, Tony Stark. Ils plongent leur regard dans le puits de l'âme et s'abreuvent de son eau sans se soucier de son réceptacle. Je me moque de ce qu'il y a entre vos jambes tant que nous jouissons tous deux des fruits de l'enveloppe qui vous a été accordée.  
— Eh ben ça te va bien de te donner des grands airs, mais peut-être que j'suis pas gay. »

Tony médita rapidement sur cette phrase et s'empressa de corriger :

« Ou plutôt, c'est _sûr_ que j'le suis pas. »

Mais Loki se contenta de froncer le nez comme s'il lui avait roté à la figure.

« _Gai ?_ Je n'ai que faire de la condition de votre bonheur, Tony Stark.  
— Oh putain c'est une blague, fit le mortel en se laissant retomber dans les coussins, trop fatigué pour en avoir encore quelque chose à faire. C'est quoi cette vie de merde ?!  
— Si vous n'avez jamais connu les délices du corps-à-corps masculin, je me ferais une joie de vous les enseigner. »

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, Tony réessaya.

« Tu peux pas me prendre contre mon gré, Loki, ça constituerait une violation des droits de l'homme.  
— Alors il est heureux que vous soyez sur le point de partager la couche d'un dieu.  
— Pitié Loki. _Pitié_. Je sais que les choses diffèrent d'un monde à l'autre mais maintenant _je t'aime bien_ tu sais. Enfin _parfois_. D'accord très rarement, mais ouais. Ne change pas les choses, parce que sinon...tu foutrais tout en l'air. »

Loki le scruta avec une intensité à peine supportable. Impossible de dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait les yeux vifs, mais heureusement _lucides_. Attentifs, pas…fous. Tony espérait que cela suffirait.

Le dieu finit enfin par s'éloigner, le laissant respirer.

« Je ne te briserais pas pour le seul but de me repaître de ton corps, conteur. Ton esprit vaut bien plus que cela.  
— Kestuveudire me _briser ? Je suis Tony Stark put-_ ok laisse tomber. Tu sais quoi, comme tu veux.  
— Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ?  
— Me…me lâcher, pour commencer. »

Tony prit une inspiration tremblante quand Loki le libéra enfin. _Ne dis rien_. Juste, ferme-la pour l'instant. Ferme-la pour aujourd'hui et vis pour reprendre le combat demain.

« M'embrasseriez-vous dans ce cas, Tony Stark ?  
— Je… »

Il ne rougissait pas. Il ne rougissait _pas_.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« Dois-je vous apprendre l'art du baiser également ? Les fables de vos exploits sexuels ne sont-elles pas correctement exploitées ?  
— Ah…  
— Ou peut-être…peut-être mes yeux me jouent-ils des tours ? »

L'amusement peignit les traits du dieu alors qu'il regardait le mortel se tortiller, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

« Par les Nornes, votre timidité serait-elle _avérée_ , Tony Stark ? »

Se lécher les lèvres n'avait peut-être pas été l'idée du siècle, lui murmura son cerveau une fraction de seconde avant que Loki ne se penche.

Il était foutu. _Foutu_.

* * *

 _ **Notes de la Traductrice :**_

 _(1)_ : Le poème que récite Tony existe vraiment ; il s'agit de la _Ballade de la geôle de Reading_ d'Oscar Wilde, qu'il a écrite après sa sortie de prison (il avait été incarcéré après des accusations d'homosexualité). Vous trouverez de très nombreuses traductions en français, mais sachez que pour les besoins du contexte de la fic, il s'agit ici de la mienne (oui je me fous pas de votre gueule). Donc ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas retrouver exactement le même texte (surtout qu'il n'est pas du tout entier ici, il ne s'agit que de quelques vers pris à dessein) si d'aventure vous voulez aller y jeter un oeil.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

 _« N'oubliez pas : lorsqu'une plaie est fatiguée de pleurer, elle se met à chanter. »_

 _ **\- Les Contes des Mille et Une Nuits**_

* * *

Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Tony de se mentir à lui-même. Il pouvait admettre certaines choses, comme le fait qu'il trouvait Loki des plus plaisants physiquement, et ce malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas gay, n'ait jamais eu la moindre pensée homosexuelle de sa vie et qu'il soit, de façon étonnante, d'une embarrassante simplicité en matière de sexe une fois passé la barrière des sourires suggestifs et des traits d'esprit graveleux.

Tony admettait sans problème que, dans une autre vie, Loki l'aurait sans doute attiré – et que dans des circonstances différentes, si le dieu avait notamment été mortel, il aurait probablement été ouvert à quelque expérience sympathique après une nuit de flirt et de boisson.

Mais l'attirance, s'était-il rendu compte, ne pouvait être de mise que lorsqu'on n'était pas rongé par la terreur de mourir. Ou convaincu qu'être embrassé par Loki n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait, à savoir, finir dévoré par le dieu, façon Hannibal. De ce fait, Tony ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'une poussée d'adrénaline lorsque Loki le plaqua contre le sol pour unir leurs bouches, traçant les lignes de la sienne avec une curiosité avide.

Son souffle frais lui caressa les lèvres – et une seconde avant l'inévitable contact, il ferma la bouche, obstiné.

Déjoué, le dieu releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne m'échapperez pas, Tony Stark. »

Tony agita frénétiquement la tête, ses lèvres pincées à l'extrême. Sa cage thoracique était comprimée par le poids conséquent du dieu alors qu'il essayait de respirer par le nez. Un des longs doigts de Loki entreprit de séparer ses lèvres en représailles.

« Ouvrez, ordonna-t-il, et Tony tenta immédiatement de détourner la tête. »

En vain, naturellement. Loki se saisit de sa lèvre inférieure avec fermeté, l'écarta et se mit à la caresser de ses doigts. Un geste d'une sexualité tout bonnement _horrifiante_.

Quant à l'expression du dieu… Tony n'avait pas les mots. _Fascinée_ ne lui rendait pas justice, _avide_ ne s'en approchait même pas. À en croire la minutie de l'examen de ses lèvres, on aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Tous ses efforts pour tenter de déloger Loki au-dessus de lui échouèrent.

« _Pourffoi 'u fé fa ?_ demanda enfin Tony, gêné par le pouce s'étant introduit dans sa bouche. »

De la salive s'accumula dans le coin de ses lèvres et coula le long de son menton, mais il avait des soucis plus urgents. Comme ne pas mourir.

Loki ne sembla pas l'entendre, affichant à la place un air songeur d'universitaire qui griffonnait des observations sur un article de recherche.

« Est-ce la peur, l'aversion, ou un principe de distance entre ennemis mal placé qui galvanise votre résistance ?  
— _Pffff… Fé parfe que 'u m'fé graf flipper pfutain…_ »

Il n'était pas sûr que Loki parvienne à saisir ses tentatives inarticulées de parler avec deux doigts dans la bouche, lesquels ne tardèrent pas à être rejoints par un troisième, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui donner un haut-le-cœur.

Il se demanda avec panique si ce taré de dieu n'essayait pas de lui enfoncer l'intégralité de son poing dans le gosier. Est-ce que l'asphyxie auto-érotique était un fantasme asgardien ? Tony commençait à regretter sa précédente absence d'intérêt pour la vie sexuelle de Thor.

« Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, cajola Loki, de toute évidence inconscient du fait qu'il étranglait lentement Tony. N'aie aucune crainte, Conteur. »

Facile à dire pour lui, il avait pas la moitié d'un _poing_ fourrée dans la bouche et de longs doigts qui essayaient d'attraper sa putain de _langue_!

Déposant les armes, Tony se concentra pour essayer de contrôler son pouls à la place. Décès par strangulation pour avoir raconté des histoires à un dieu dément. Ça c'était une mort de compète.

« _Arrchrête…_ »

Loki aperçut enfin les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux et arrêta.

« Êtes-vous mal à l'aise, Tony Stark ? »

L'enfoiré eut le culot d'avoir _l'air surpris_ lorsqu'il acquiesça avec énergie, et ses doigts libérèrent sa langue avant de se retirer de sa bouche.

« Putain mais t'es stupide ou quoi ?! invectiva le mortel d'une voix râpeuse lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle. T'as failli me _tuer_ !  
— Est-il si facile de vous tuer lorsqu'on vous cajole ? Il s'agit là d'une notion étrangement attrayante également, bien que la nécessité d'être aussi prudent soit irritante, fit Loki en se léchant les lèvres, l'air songeur. »

Les doigts autour des poignets de Tony se resserrèrent et les yeux du dieu prirent un air rêveur.

« Je vous le répète, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Vous êtes si douillet, Tony Stark…  
— _Non_! Loki ! »

Tony s'agita de nouveau, désespéré de trouver quelque argument ou moyen de persuasion, n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire battre Loki en retraite. Il n'avait probablement qu'une seule chance avant de se faire violer.

« Loki, tu vas me briser. Tu vas me briser si tu fais ça. »

Le dieu le relâcha immédiatement, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne vous tenais pas si fort, Tony Stark. »

Voyez-vous ça, _ça avait marché_.

Tony savait qu'il ne disposait que d'une chance pour convaincre ce monstre que remettre sa… récompense à plus tard était dans son intérêt. Délibérément, il se lécha les lèvres, observant les yeux du dieu se braquer instantanément sur elles.

« Écoute-moi. Tu m'écoutes ? »

Il ne poursuivit qu'après l'acquiescement de Loki, qui fixait toujours ses lèvres d'une façon donnant envie à Tony de lui planter quelque chose de pointu entre les côtes.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on obtient un baiser, Loki. Pas sur Terre.  
— Hum. »

Il ignora cette réponse évasive et persévéra.

« Tu dois… tes intentions doivent se voir à des kilomètres. Si possible depuis un autre continent. Bordel, y'a deux minutes je savais même pas que t'en avais envie ! Laisse-moi le temps d'me faire à l'idée !  
— Et combien de temps vous irait, Tony Stark ?  
— Oh, quelques centaines d'années environ. »

Loki sourit, semblant accepter la diversion pour le moment.

« Je suis patient, mais pas autant. »

Tony utilisa l'espace entre eux à son avantage et se redressa sur ses coudes.

« J'ai besoin d'espace. Et de temps. Ou je pourrais me laisser convaincre en échange de quelques réponses honnêtes.  
— J'en prends note, fit Loki en le gratifiant d'un sourire prédateur, certain de sa conquête. Posez vos questions.  
— Lequel des corbeaux d'Odin t'as attrapé ? Hugin ou Munin ? »

La transformation fut immédiate : Loki s'écarta brusquement, l'expression fermée.

« Ne vous mêlez pas des affaires des immortels ; vous le regretterez amèrement. »

Tactique réussie. Tony se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier victoire.

« Venant du dieu qui m'y a littéralement _traîné_ pour commencer, c'est un peu fort.  
— Je n'ai jamais fait cela. Tu n'as qu'une raison d'être, Conteur, celle de me divertir. C'est là ton seul et unique rôle. »

Tony se força à attraper un raisin pour le manger en une démonstration de nonchalance.

« Je te croirais si tu n'avais pas rendue aussi évidente l'importance que les dieux accordent aux histoires. Vous vivez et mourrez pour elles, n'est-ce pas ? Je viens de m'en rendre compte, et _bordel_. Tout ce pouvoir et cette immortalité, et en fin de compte aucun de vous ne se prend véritablement en main. Et c'est pour ça que vous nous observez à la dérobée, nous, les « fourmis », pas vrai ? »

Il aboya un rire.

« Les humains sont les seules créatures qui font réellement ce que bon leur semble. _Nous_. Pas vous. »

Loki détourna le regard.

« Poursuivez votre lecture, Tony Stark.  
— D'où tu sors tes augures, Loki ? D'une sorte de grand livre du destin poussiéreux ? Est-ce que les jolies cursives sous ton nom ont stipulé que tu étais sensé être l'incarnation du mal…  
— Les monstres sont essentiels dans n'importe quelle histoire de qualité, Tony Stark.  
— Pourquoi tu te sens obligé d'endosser le rôle du méchant ? T'es arrivé en retard et il restait plus que ça ou… »

Tony se tut en avisant l'expression aigre du dieu.

« _Précisément_. Il ne restait plus que ça. »

Tony battit en retraite et se reprit avant de faire d'un ton dédaigneux :

« T'es un petit malin. _Le plus malin même_. Tu sais que tu pourrais voler la vedette à ton frère n'importe quand si tu le voulais vraiment. »

Le regard vert était insondable.

« Vous croyez.  
— Tu le _sais_.  
— Peut-être dites-vous la vérité, fit le dieu en écartant les bras et en se renfonçant dans les coussins. Mais cela ne serait pas dans l'ordre des choses. Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'en vérité les ombres me conviennent davantage. Au fond de vous, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Tony Stark ? »

Et le pire était que Loki, avec sa peau spectrale et ses tenues sombres, incarnait le rôle de méchant à la perfection ; sans compter son teint pâle et ses yeux torturés. Dans son décor de coussins dorés et de vin épicé, où le temps n'existait plus, le monde extérieur s'effaçait petit à petit, et où des vents parfumés embaumaient une atmosphère inconnue du froid, il avait tout l'air d'un prince déchu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Loki ? »

Ses yeux froids s'embrasèrent.

« Vous savez ce que je veux.  
— Et tu _sais_ que je ne parle pas de moi. Ou de ça. »

Loki se contenta de croiser les mains sous sa tête et de fermer les yeux.

« Vous faites un piètre espion, Tony Stark. Un piètre espion, mais un excellent conteur. À présent, lisez. »

Tony lut. Il rapprocha le livre sur ses genoux et prit des extraits au hasard, tournant les pages, traçant les contours de tout ce qui attirait son regard. Il savait que Loki se moquait de l'histoire et n'écoutait probablement que sa voix ; il aurait pu réciter une liste de courses que le dieu ne l'arrêterait sans doute pas.

Quelque chose avait changé entre eux ce soir, et Tony n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi. Il avait le sentiment que son ravisseur immortel n'en savait pas plus que lui non plus.

Il finit par sentir le dieu se rapprocher derrière lui. Les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent et il se tint parfaitement immobile lorsque les doigts de Loki s'y glissèrent.

Sa voix eut des ratés et s'évanouit, le livre glissant de ses genoux, oublié, alors qu'il tentait de se retourner doucement, essayant discrètement de lui faire face. Loki était très tendu, aussi rigide qu'une statue presque alors qu'il passait les doigts dans la barbe de Tony, parcourait la ligne de sa mâchoire et la peau douce sous ses oreilles. Il suivait des yeux le chemin de ses doigts, comme hypnotisé. Comme s'il était un cobra et Tony le joueur de flûte, sauf que la réalité était autre, et que le dieu ne suivait certainement pas _son_ rythme.

N'est-ce pas ?

Le mortel avait fermé les yeux avant de se rendre compte d'à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée – car soudainement il ne devenait que plus conscient des doigts de Loki. De sa respiration. Qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ne semblait pas des plus… régulière.

Tony réprima un frisson et essaya de se détendre. Il lui était difficile de ne pas se tendre lorsque son cerveau s'obstinait à lui envoyer des images du dieu lui brisant la nuque aussi facilement qu'une brindille.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit un raté dans la respiration du dieu derrière lui. _Putain de Thor_ , c'était sa faute tout ça. _Sale traître_. Tony allait sortir de cette tour, le retrouver, et l'étrangler.

Oh bordel qu'il ne le viole pas, par _pitié_.

Qu'il ne le viole pas et le jette du haut de la tour.

Il sentit enfin les doigts se retirer de sa clavicule et une ombre de souffle lorsque Loki se mit à parler d'une voix rauque dans son épaule.

« Il est difficile de vous résister, Tony Stark. Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible, ni si virulent.  
— L'univers a le sens de l'humour apparemment. »

Le dieu eut un reniflement sarcastique.

« Et comment. Il a atteint un niveau cosmique. »

Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de vent ? Il avait soufflé si fort ce soir, et à présent Tony avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient prendre feu à tout instant. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de la franchise de Loki, de sa volonté d'admettre son désir pour lui. Son absence de colère même, le déstabilisait et le surprenait. Loki était sensé être fou et impérieux, mais ici, dans cette tour, il s'avérait également vulnérable et prompt à la confidence, ainsi que d'une sincérité effrayante pour quelqu'un d'aussi versé dans le mensonge.

Le fait que dans une autre vie ils seraient sans doute amis le frappa de nouveau. Loki aurait probablement aimé la science. La technologie. La biochimie. Et Tony ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais il avait le sentiment d'être passé à côté de quelque chose ce soir.

Il regarda Loki se relever avec grâce et s'éloigner. Il était évident qu'après une telle perte de contrôle, le dieu n'allait pas lui donner l'occasion d'avoir un aperçu de son visage.

Il ouvrit la bouche sans réfléchir.

« Tu reviens quand ? »

Loki s'arrêta, son profil s'inclinant légèrement.

« Est-ce là une invitation, Tony Stark ? »

Le mortel ne répondit pas, et après avoir attendu un instant de plus, Loki acquiesça en signe de compréhension puis disparut.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _« Non sans grande difficulté, il expliqua que l'eau était de l'eau »_

 _ **\- Les Contes des Mille et Une Nuits**_

* * *

Les jours suivants à attendre que Loki revienne le rendirent un peu fou.

Chaque fois que le soleil se couchait sans que le dieu ne se soit montré le rendait nerveux ; chaque fois qu'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit et imaginait Loki debout éclairé par la lune, à moitié dissimulé par les rideaux, provoquait chez lui un indicible sentiment de panique dans sa poitrine.

Les souvenirs de ce qu'on a touché se transforment au fil du temps, et à l'horreur de Tony, ceux concernant Loki devenaient source de tentation. Il se surprenait à tracer ses lèvres de sa langue à toute heure, ses doigts redessinant le chemin que la main baladeuse de Loki avait emprunté.

Chaque fois, leur intrusion serpentine ne manquait pas de l'horrifier. Chaque fois, c'était comme sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

Puis il se faisait paranoïaque, à faire les cent pas, à tourner en ronds nerveux dans sa cage dorée. Parfois il se mettait à jogger, essayant de se reprendre. Il savait qu'il devait lutter. Lutter pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, lutter contre son corps chaud et en manque, son esprit désespéré ne demandant qu'à se laisser aller et s'échapper dans le rêve que Loki avait tissé dans son subconscient.

Tony joggait. Beaucoup. Combattait son ombre à coups de poing aussi, essayant de se soulager du poids dans son dos. Un battement d'ailes ; des corbeaux agonisant.

Le syndrome de Stockholm ; cela ne pouvait être que ça selon Tony. Son cerveau faisait sans doute l'amalgame entre son kidnapping et l'Afghanistan, et n'acceptait pas qu'être enfermé ici dans le luxe était un mal en soi.

Mais le pire, la source secrète de sa honte, était le fait qu'une partie de lui semblait aimer ça, aimer cette captivité. S'en repaissait même. Se sentait presque… reconnaissante d'avoir été enlevée de son ancien monde pour être plongée dans un nouveau, dénué de contexte, et simplement habité par le vide et le symbolisme. Une toile vierge. Un nouveau souffle.

Et Tony n'arrivait pas – ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi. Parce que. Bordel. De merde. Mais vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec son cerveau merde ?

Et apparemment il était gay maintenant ? Bisexuel ? Divinito-sexuel ? Trente-huit ans à rouler sa bosse dans la ville la plus décadente de la planète, et il ne recevait le mémo sur sa toute nouvelle sexualité que maintenant ?

Il s'arrêta de jogger et secoua la tête. Non. Y'avait absolument pas moyen bordel.

Frustré par cette indécision constante, Tony se retourna et manqua de rentrer en plein dans le dieu des mensonges.

Et si jamais quelqu'un se posait la question, il assure avoir poussé un cri de surprise très viril.

« Calmez-vous, lui dit Loki en le stabilisant d'une main, et Tony… »

Le cœur de Tony eut des ratés. Il… Sa poitrine le serrait à cause de sa course, il n'arrivait pas à respirer.

Il n'arrivait pas à respirer.

Loki n'était ni aveugle ni stupide, et ses mains demeurèrent sur sa poitrine, passant inaperçues sous leurs regards absorbés par un gouffre à la fois trop et pas assez large.

« Tony Stark, finit par dire le dieu avec un pincement dans la voix, et le sort se brisa. »

C'est sa voix babillant qui sauva Tony.

« Oh salut. Comment ça va. On devrait vraiment planifier tes heures de visite. »

Loki ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, ses doigts se recroquevillèrent sur la tunique de Tony, comme la patte d'une panthère, et ce simple geste suffit à percer un trou brûlant dans sa poitrine. Loki portait une tenue qui hurlait la confection asgardienne, c'est-à-dire avec une coupe bien trop pointilleuse et des couleurs trop riches au goût de Tony. Mais il la portait bien : le tissu aussi doux et noir que le péché semblait se fondre dans ses cheveux. Il avait remonté ses manches, révélant des avant-bras pâles et assez longs pour appartenir à deux personnes.

Il avait l'air… à l'aise. Chez lui. Pour une raison inconnue ce détail rendit Tony très mal à l'aise.

Il s'arracha à cette vision et battit rapidement en retraite dans le salon.

« Mangeons. Je crève la dalle. Ce soir c'est poulet tikka. J'adore ça. Les oignons crus, ça fait tellement de bien, et cette sauce à la menthe… Je sais pas d'où tu sors la bouffe, mais c'est dans le guide Michelin de Bombay. Est-ce que tu manges avec les doigts ? Ça m'a demandé quelques essais, mais maintenant y'a rien de mieux. J'aime bien les lécher. Essaie la sauce, t'aimes pas la sauce ? »

Loki, qui l'avait suivi, se contenta de fixer son assiette, puis Tony.

« Bon, dis-moi qui t'as tué aujourd'hui. Pas de répit pour les méchants, le Mal ne prend jamais de vacances tout ça, enfin je crois ? »

Le dieu finit par soupirer, ses épaules se relâchant, et là seulement Tony se rendit compte combien il avait été tendu.

« Tony Stark…  
— Non vraiment, crache le morceau. Te promets que j'porterai pas d'jugement. Et à qui je pourrais aller répéter tous tes petits secrets de toute façon ?  
— Ne vous occupez pas de spéculations stériles. Vous aurez tort, et elles sont futiles. »

Loki fit une pause, une expression d'inconfort sur son visage comme s'il était constipé.

« Ne me raconteriez-vous pas plutôt votre… journée ?  
— Ma journée ? »

Un rire gargouilla dans la gorge de Tony, aigu, faux et plus révélateur de ses émotions qu'il ne l'aurait aimé.

« Ma journée ? Oh ciel, qu'est-ce que le captif d'un seigneur du mal peut bien faire à part soupirer dans son mouchoir et s'arranger les cheveux ? »

L'expression de Loki, déjà insondable, se referma encore plus.

« Pour un prisonnier, vous vivez dans le luxe, Tony Stark.  
— Ouais, jusqu'au dernier centimètre carré.  
— Et si vous aviez le choix ? Préféreriez-vous Midgard, ou un des autres mondes ?  
— Quoi ? Cette cage volante ou une planète à part ? C'est pas un choix ça !  
— C'est bien plus que ce que j'accorde en temps normal. Je suis d'une générosité inhabituelle avec vous, Tony Stark. Il m'est difficile de croire que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué. N'est-ce pas ? »

Tony détourna le regard seulement pour se retrouver happé par le menton et forcé de revenir à sa position initiale.

« N'est-ce pas ? répéta Loki. Obéissez-moi et vous continuerez de jouir de vos privilèges. »

C'est alors que le mortel craqua et se dégagea.

« Tu appelles cette cage dorée un privilège ? J'ai grandi dans sa copie conforme, crétin, alors va bien te faire voir et non. »

Loki s'empara de nouveau de sa mâchoire, encore plus déterminé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si agité, si chaotique ce soir ? Thor vous a-t-il rendu visite ? Vous a-t-il bourré l'esprit d'inepties…  
— Oh putain descends de tes grands chevaux et va te faire soigner ! rugit Tony. Toi et tes crises de jalousie et tes illusions paranos… »

La colère aiguisa les traits de Loki.

« Ne me parlez pas ainsi si vous voulez passer la nuit !  
— Je préfèrerais ne pas te parler du tout. En fait, ta compagnie c'est de la merde, Loki, et que tu me séquestres ici comme une sorte de hamster de luxe que t'aimes caresser et papouiller, c'est pathétique !  
— Taisez-vous, gronda Loki en guise d'avertissement. Vous ne connaissez pas vos limites.  
— Et t'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu crains, et ta formalité m'étouffe !  
— Petit humain insupportable, fit Loki en le secouant comme un prunier. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit fouinurin(1) qui n'a que faire du danger mortel qui le guette ; bien sûr que vous méritez la geôle et les chaînes ! »

Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quelle créature Loki venait de faire allusion, mais il ne doutait pas que c'était insultant.

« T'es obligé d'aller jusque-là pas vrai, pour qu'on reste avec toi – lâche mon bras espèce de… »

Le mortel manqua de basculer lorsque sa chemise se déchira soudainement dans un bruit qui se réverbéra dans la pièce.

Le choc l'arracha à la grosse boule de colère dans laquelle il macérait au nom de sa fureur bien-pensante, et son courroux s'évapora comme de l'eau sur un grill brûlant, disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Loki, écoute. Je… »

Il fit alors l'erreur de lever les yeux, et s'il avait pensé que l'expression de Loki avait été intense avant, maintenant cela n'avait rien de comparable.

Comme si on avait lâché un objet, ou arraché un rideau. Tony put littéralement sentir l'énergie de la pièce devenir sexuelle. Son propre corps le lançait, vibrait d'attention alors même que son cœur s'emballait.

Le dieu le regarda, d'une immobilité dangereuse à l'exception de l'ombre d'un tic sur sa mâchoire. Et alors il bondit.

Tony ne sentit même pas qu'on le traînait. Son cerveau s'était complètement déconnecté, laissant son corps prendre le contrôle, et il accueillit l'assaut de Loki avec un enthousiasme fiévreux.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous celle du dieu – chaude, possessive. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent ; d'aussi près, Loki avait une odeur différente, alléchante.

Ce n'était pas possible, rien ne pouvait avoir aussi bon goût, surtout pas lui.

Loki embrassait avec insistance, comme affamé. Le dieu émit un grondement sourd, du fond de sa gorge, s'emparant de tout avec une ferveur primordiale qui laissait Tony tremblant, complètement soufflé. Il jura dans sa tête, dans sa gorge, ses doigts tirant les cheveux de Loki alors qu'il maudissait tous les revers de fortune les ayant menés à ça. Car même quelqu'un d'aussi peu perspicace que Tony reconnaissait qu'ils avaient passé le point de non-retour à présent. Que dieu leur vienne en aide.

Tony avait envie. Ô combien il avait envie, essayant avec maladresse de s'accrocher au tissu terriblement doux des vêtements de Loki.

Les mains de ce dernier se glissèrent sous ses bras et derrière ses omoplates, tenant Tony contre lui comme si son désir le plus cher avait été de les agrafer ensemble. Leurs jambes s'alignèrent, comblant les espaces entre elles comme si le monde allait connaître sa fin s'ils ne repoussaient pas la moindre poche d'air entre eux.

« Putain. Putain, souffla Tony d'une voix rauque, s'efforçant de faire ralentir son cœur pour éviter une crise cardiaque. »

Ça c'était ce qu'on appelait briser la glace, et franchement, franchement… il n'était pas sûr de survivre au reste de la séance.

« Ralentis. »

Loki gronda son nom à la place, et sa poigne descendit, devenant douloureuse sur la courbe des hanches de Tony.

C'était dingue, décida celui-ci dans un gémissement à moitié étranglé. Chaud. Dingue. Putain. Il frotta son corps contre Loki et haleta dans sa bouche, les yeux vert de jade devenant presque noirs de désir sous ses souffles brûlants.

Loki avait l'air perdu. Subjugué. C'était l'œuvre de Tony, et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant de toute sa putain de vie.

Ce fut le dieu qui finit par s'écarter, permettant à Tony de prendre une distance dont il avait plus que besoin avant de perdre connaissance dû au manque d'oxygène. Il avait l'air ravagé, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche rouge, pleine de débauche. Tony ne tenta pas d'imaginer de quoi lui-même avait l'air, mais il retirait une certaine satisfaction de voir les yeux de Loki parcourir son visage comme pour caresser ce que ses lèvres n'avaient pu atteindre.

« Dis quelque chose, dit finalement Tony d'une voix rauque. T'es pas sensé être le prince des mensonges ?  
— À vous je ne mentirai pas.  
— Merci. Démonstration parfaite là. »

Loki fixait de nouveau sa bouche. La sienne était légèrement entrouverte, sa respiration commençant à ralentir mais toujours erratique. Finalement le dieu se lécha les lèvres et prit la parole comme si sa révélation requerrait qu'elle soit annoncée lors de son dernier souffle.

« Je vous veux, Tony Stark. Tellement que toute sagesse conventionnelle m'échappe, au point d'ignorer ce que je dois faire. Trouvez donc le mensonge dans ces mots. »

Tony souffla, tout ça était si ridicule que cela lui donnait envie de rire.

Une langue d'argent qui pouvait supposément manipuler les neuf mondes, et la seule chose que Tony entendait alors qu'ils étaient allongés là, enlacés et paralysés l'un en face de l'autre, c'était leurs cœurs battant avec violence, et la vérité entre eux qui en avait fini avec les histoires et n'avait enfin plus nulle part où s'échapper.

* * *

 _ **Notes de la Traductrice :**_

 **(1) :** _L'autrice utilise ici un nom de créature totalement inventé qui ne fait référence à absolument rien et n'existe pas en-dehors de cette histoire, donc ne me demandez pas à quoi ça ressemble, sachant que j'ai dû le traduire comme j'ai pu… en VO cela s'appelle un « furlompy » pour celleux qui seraient curieu. ._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _« L'important c'est ce que te fait ressentir une histoire au fond de toi. »_

 _ **\- Contes des Mille et Une Nuits**_

* * *

« Quoi maintenant ? trouva enfin le courage de demander le mortel. »

Le dieu écarta les mains.

« Je vous ai déjà dit ce que je voulais, Tony Stark.  
— Quoi tu veux ma virginité ? Message en provenance de la Terre, je suis même pas gay, et même si je l'étais, t'es l'ennemi public numéro uno.  
— L'ennemi dont vous n'avez aucun scrupule à solliciter le secours en d'innombrables occasions…  
— _Six_ occasions.  
— Six _dettes à vie_.  
— J'paierai pas, dit Tony en croisant les bras. Et surtout pas avec mon corps, et si tu me touches encore sans ma permission je t'arrache les doigts avec les dents. »

Parce que de toute évidence il était dingue, la menace fit _sourire_ Loki.

« Alors payez-moi avec votre présence ici dans cette tour. Pendant six semaines, faites comme si vous étiez… _friand_ de ma compagnie. »

Pendant de longues minutes, les mots de Loki n'eurent aucun sens. Puis le mortel commença à rire, en partie pour réprimer les sursauts de pitié horrifiée qui se formaient dans son estomac.

« Tu veux que je fasse _semblant_ d'être attiré par toi ? »

Le dieu attendit que son hilarité cesse avant de répondre.

« Oui.  
— Tu peux pas être en manque à ce point, railla Tony.  
— Je ne suis pas en _manque_ , comme vous le dîtes si crûment, aboya Loki. Je demande simplement à profiter de votre compagnie sans bouderies, demandes capricieuses, et discours enflammés en faveur de votre liberté.  
— Pourquoi tu veux ce que t'as déjà ? Je te fais la lecture, je te parle. Je te laisse foutre des trucs dans ma bou… »

Tony manqua de se couper la langue lorsque les yeux de Loki s'assombrirent à ses mots.

« Pas comme ça. »

Le dieu se lécha les lèvres.

« J'en ai bien conscience. Et j'en aimerais davantage de votre part.  
— Davantage de _quoi ?_ demanda le mortel, confus comme jamais. Parce que je suis _toujours pas_ gay et je vais _toujours pas_ coucher avec toi.  
— Ce n'est pas là ma requête. Bien que je réclame pouvoir vous embrasser, à l'occasion. »

Il rougissait, il en était sûr. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, et qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Loki était diaboliquement attirant et s'avérait pour l'instant des plus traîtreusement raisonnable dans son marchandage. Tony mentirait s'il affirmait ne pas être tombé sous le charme à un certain niveau, à force d'être flatté et embarrassé à mesures égales. Enfoiré manipulateur.

« Juste embrasser, fit Tony en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Et si j'accepte, on fera rien qui me mette mal à l'aise.  
— Je ne vous forcerai à rien, promit Loki. Vous n'avez rien à perdre, Tony Stark. Et au terme de ces six semaines, demandez votre libération, je vous l'accorderai. »

Tony se lécha les lèvres et considéra l'offre. Cela semblait certainement être sa seule issue jusque-là, et il était coincé ici de toute façon, soumis à l'attention intempestive d'un dieu dément qu'il le veuille ou non.

« D'accord. »

Il n'avait aucune confiance en Loki. Bien sûr que non, ça c'était la partie facile. En revanche il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se faire confiance non plus.

* * *

L'autorité n'avait jamais été le fort de Tony. Nombreux avaient pensé que la jalousie en était la cause ; le désir d'être le mâle alpha et de se retrouver à la tête de la meute dont il faisait partie à l'époque. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, car si Tony savait bien une chose, c'était comment devenir le patron tout en évitant les responsabilités qui venaient généralement avec.

Tony avait toujours su qu'en fin de compte, il ne saurait jamais prendre de décisions motivées par la responsabilité morale. Il préférait largement la liberté de pouvoir partir, de se lancer à la recherche de nouvelles choses, de changer d'avis comme bon lui semblait.

Et c'est pourquoi il décida d'embrasser Loki pour sceller leur accord, en dépit du fait que le dieu soit sans conteste un homme, un _ennemi_. Et en partie parce que, il devait bien l'admettre, il n'aurait pas à voir l'expression triomphale apparaître sur son visage bien trop complaisant.

Loki émit une exclamation surprise mais répondit à son baiser, reculant maladroitement jusqu'à trouver l'appui suffisant pour échanger leur position. Son baiser se révélait consciencieux mais mesuré, lent et d'une douceur presque douloureuse.

 _Putain d'enfoiré,_ jura Tony, car les méchants n'étaient pas censés embrasser comme ça, avec tellement d'envie et de tendresse. Et certainement pas ceux du genre psychopathe.

Lorsque l'échange devint étouffant (non pas de désir mais de _quelque chose d'autre_ , merde mais il n'était pas prêt pour ça), il le brisa, reculant à quatre pattes et ayant la nette impression d'être un idiot. À sa surprise Loki le laissa battre en retraite, même si ses mains, par réflexe, ne se retrouvèrent à saisir que de l'air avant de s'immobiliser dans un tressaillement, sa langue allant chercher les dernières traces de Tony sur ses lèvres.

« C'est un début de notre accord très persuasif, Tony Stark.  
— Tant que t'essaies pas de me bouffer, lâcha Tony, provoquant un aboiement de rire inattendu chez le dieu. »

Il essaya de ne pas se réjouir de ce pouvoir. Échoua.

« Quoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
— Je suis des plus… satisfaits de rester allongé ici avec vous, dit Loki comme s'il était surpris, goûtant les mots comme s'il les prononçait pour la première fois. »

Le mortel haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

« C'est tout ?  
— C'est tout, confirma le dieu, l'imitant en haussant un sourcil à son tour.  
— Ok. »

Tony se força à détourner le regard, réinstallant sa tête sur les coussins, le dieu de la Malice à côté de lui. Les luminaires du plafond clignotaient au-dessus de lui, et il se dit qu'ils devaient avoir l'air ridicule allongés côte à côte ainsi. Il entendait Loki respirer à côté de lui, mais comme le dieu n'esquissa ni geste ni parole, il s'en garda lui aussi. Ils passèrent une heure en silence, profitant de la paix insolite qui semblait avoir émergé entre eux. L'esprit de Tony, bien qu'étrangement immobile, se mit à vagabonder…

Ce ne fut que le lendemain, en se réveillant dans son lit, que Tony se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi ni respiré si aisément que la nuit dernière.

* * *

« Raconte-moi une histoire. »

Le dieu était allongé sur le flanc, tourné vers son captif, leurs corps ne se touchant pas vraiment mais respirant l'intimité. Loki soutenait sa tête de son coude afin d'examiner plus aisément l'expression de Tony à chaque minute. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots durant cette heure, faisant le choix tacite de s'habituer au lien entre eux (pas question qu'il parle d'attirance, même dans un million d'années) qui les tiraillait par vagues paresseuses et piquantes.

« On essaie d'échapper à son devoir ce soir ? »

Tony croisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête, jouant la carte de la relaxation qu'il ne ressentait pas. Le regard de Loki formait comme un poids sur sa peau.

« Je me dis que peut-être que _tu_ pourrais m'en raconter une à la place.  
— Mmmh. Et quels récits louant la puissance et les prouesses d'Asgard vous intéresseraient ? »

Tony se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Raconte-moi quelque chose de plus personnel. »

L'expression de Loki se referma immédiatement sous son observation.

« J'ai peu de choses à dire.  
— Foutaises, je commence. Il était une fois un dieu taulard…  
— Vous êtes incorrigible, dit le dieu avant de tendre la main, mais ses doigts s'immobilisèrent à mi-chemin quand Tony tressaillit, et ne s'approchèrent pas plus. Quand je vous touche, demanda-t-il doucement, est-ce si répugnant ?  
— Non. »

Tony déglutit.

« En fait, c'est un peu trop agréable. »

Loki se contenta de caler sa tête sur lui en guise de réponse.

« Tony Stark, soupira-t-il contre son torse, sa voix grave vibrant dans le fond de sa gorge. »

À son ton résigné, Tony sut qu'il était sincère.

Comme si Loki s'était _résigné_ à le désirer.

Non sans hésitation, il posa une main sur la tête du dieu et la caressa une fois, avec prudence. Sur lui, Loki s'immobilisa, inspirant profondément, et Tony se mit à soulever des sections de ses cheveux avant de les laisser retomber, passant ses doigts à travers et appréciant leur douceur, douceur qu'il n'avait pas crue possible.

Super. Il était en train de _caresser_ un des ennemis jurés du SHIELD, et ce taré de dieu le laissait faire.

« Eh bien continue. Les super aventures d'un dieu taulard asgardien, première partie. »

Le dieu relâcha son souffle, un soupir qui en disait long sur combien il devait être à cran et le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même. Puis il commença.

« Il était une fois deux jeunes dieux, des frères aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, et pourtant aussi proches l'un de l'autre que les fils d'une tapisserie. Recherchant l'aventure et l'espièglerie, ils s'étaient aventurés sur une planète nouvellement formée connue sous le nom de Midgard. Les dieux n'étaient que des enfants alors, à peine plus âgés que la plus jeune des étoiles, et tentés par les récits d'un monde si similaire au leur, et pourtant différent sous tout aspect.

« Thor, le plus âgé, venait d'hériter du grand marteau Mjölnir, et était impatient de s'en servir sans restriction, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire que sur Midgard, et le tonnerre et les pluies de pierre résonnèrent dans les montagnes pendant de nombreux jours, car Thor est un imbécile avec la finesse d'un taureau-bœuf, et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il fendit la surface de Midgard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fissure et s'effondre, se séparant en cinq continents. »

Tony roula des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter, mais Loki se contenta de l'entourer d'un bras et de l'attirer contre lui avant de poursuivre d'une voix entêtante.

« Thor se doutait peu que briser la surface de Midgard avait blessé Logi, le géant du feu, et détruit sa maison. Alors Logi provoqua les frères en duel, et désigna Mjölnir comme prix en cas de renonciation. Mais Loki voyait bien qu'au terme de cette compétition n'attendaient que l'humiliation pour Thor et le châtiment pour tous deux une fois que le Père de Toute Chose découvrirait la perte du marteau, comme cela arriverait inévitablement. En vain essaya-t-il de convaincre Thor de renoncer à ce défi, mais son frère était borné, prétentieux, et on ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis. Alors Loki se retrouva forcé de défier Logi en duel à son tour, mais pour savoir qui mangerait le plus cette fois, ce que Logi accepta…  
— _Mangerait le plus ?_ fit Tony en hurlant de rire. T'es aussi sec qu'une brindille !  
— Je crois bien que Logi a mentionné quelque chose de similaire également, fit Loki avec un léger sourire. Une grande table recouverte de victuailles fut installée, avec assez de viande pour deux cents guerriers adultes. Logi doutait tellement peu de sa victoire qu'il ne mangea pas que la viande, mais également les assiettes et les bols. »

Tony arqua un sourcil.

« Et du coup t'as fait quoi ?  
— La compétition se déroulait dans des champs à ciel ouvert, mais alors qu'on réapprovisionnait la table, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on la transporte à l'orée de la forêt. Logi ne vit aucun inconvénient à cette relocalisation, assuré qu'il était de sa victoire.  
— À tort, je suis sûr.  
— En effet, fit le dieu en lui adressant un large sourire en l'incarnation de l'espièglerie la plus réelle que Tony ait jamais vue. Lorsque vint mon tour, je n'ai eu qu'à le plaquer brutalement sur la table qui prit immédiatement feu – et tout fut consumé : la nourriture, la table, les arbres. Une forêt entière avalée par la faim proverbiale de Loki.  
— Tricheur, fit Tony en riant. »

Le dieu l'ignora et continua.

« Et c'est ainsi que Loki vainquit Logi et exigea réparations de lui, se voyant offrir pour sa peine le don de l'amadou, que les frères ne pouvaient ramener à Asgard sous peine de devoir expliquer les circonstances dans lesquelles ils l'avaient obtenu. Par chance, une tribu d'humains de passage croisa notre chemin à cet instant – vous n'étiez alors que des brutes et des charognards désorganisés, mendiant les faveurs des dieux. Et c'est ainsi que l'art de faire du feu fut transmis à l'humanité. »

Tony cligna des yeux. Il était des plus sûrs que sa mâchoire pendait.

« C'est _toi_ le dieu qui nous a apporté le feu ?  
— C'est moi.  
— Foutaises, fit Tony avec un reniflement, car il avait du mal à croire que le dieu en train de lui caresser subrepticement l'avant-bras (comme s'il ne le remarquerait pas, hein petit malin d'enfoiré – tout contact avec Loki était distrayant comme pas possible), qui d'ailleurs était le même dieu qui avait essayé de raser New York, s'avérait également être le dieu ayant permis une grande partie du progrès civil initial de la civilisation. »

Au lieu de se défendre, Loki se contenta de hausser les épaules et de l'attirer plus près.

« Ce n'est qu'une simple histoire, Tony Stark, ne vous énervez pas.  
— Un vrai tissu de mensonges oui, insista Tony histoire de se rebeller un peu. »

Il était allongé tout contre Loki, se sentant à la fois à l'aise et mal à l'aise, incapable de protester. Car en vérité, il n'y avait rien qui méritait protestation.

Le dieu souffla dans ses cheveux.

« Vous ne verrez jamais, Tony Stark.  
— Qu'est-ce que je ne verrai jamais ? »

Loki marqua une pause, comme débattant ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

« Qu'il y a véritablement bien peu de choses qui rejoignent la vérité lorsqu'on est immortel. La vérité change constamment. Asgard n'aime pas cela, et de ce fait n'aime pas le changement.  
— Ici on est complètement pour le changement. Mais c'est pas pour ça que t'es là, pas vrai. »

Loki l'attira encore plus près et ne répondit pas, proposant à la place la réponse à une question bien différente.

« J'ai observé votre espèce passer des tribus aux cités. Je connais tout ce qu'i savoir sur vous. Il n'y a aucun mystère sur Midgard pour quelqu'un comme moi, Tony Stark, seules les histoires les plus superficielles. Et pourtant vous voilà : l'odeur de votre souffle vient de son atmosphère. C'est cette terre qui a façonné ce visage, le chant de cette voix qui résonne jusqu'à même mes os. »

Tony ferma les yeux ; la poitrine du dieu s'élevait et s'affaissait, vibrant contre sa joue. Pouvait-il le faire ? Devenir la Jane, l'amant midgardien de Loki ?

Il l'ignorait.

* * *

 _ **Notes de l'Autrice :**_

 _Dans ce chapitre, je me suis beaucoup éloignée de l'histoire originale où Loki a vaincu_ _Logi ;_ _dans_ _la version de base, ils n'étaient pas enfants et cela ne se passe pas sur Terre. L'histoire de Logi apparaît dans la Gylfaginning (l'Edda en Prose) et décrit le voyage de Thor et Loki jusqu'au château du géant Útgarða, où des compétitions biaisées dès le départ prenaient place. Loki proposa son propre défi, et se retrouva contre Logi dans un concours de nourriture. Dans l'histoire d'origine, Loki a perdu, car Logi signifie « incendie » en Vieux Norrois._


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _« Je le jure par son sourcil qui chasse le sommeil de mes yeux… »_

 _ **\- Contes des Mille et Une Nuits**_

* * *

En matière de divertissement, il s'avérait remarquablement facile de satisfaire Loki. Tony commença même à s'en plaindre.

« C'en est au stade où j'arrive pas à dire si t'es le maître du Mal le plus facile à vivre que j'ai jamais rencontré ou le parfait opposé.  
— Êtes-vous déjà fatigué de moi ? fit Loki en bâillant. »

Il avait toujours l'air fatigué ces derniers temps.

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il avait au premier abord écarté de telles notions, car Loki était un dieu, et les dieux pouvaient-ils réellement souffrir d'épuisement au même titre que les mortels ? Cependant, Loki semblait de plus en plus consumé de l'intérieur par un sombre brasier ; ces derniers jours, à chacune de ses visites, Tony entendait la frustration grandissante de sa démarche, le poids insistant de ses pas. Mais il voyait également la tension s'évacuer peu à peu de son corps après une courte période passée en sa compagnie indubitablement irrésistible.

Et qu'y pouvait-il ? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était fabuleux. De plus, la nouvelle tendance qu'avait Loki à sortir de nulle part pour se lover contre lui comme un chat… Eh bien, elle avait cessé d'être « flippante » depuis un bail. Au grand mécontentement du mortel, elle semblait même quitter la zone du « profondément perturbant » pour se diriger doucement vers celle du « flatteur ».

Tony flairait les embrouilles sans problème, cela ne l'avait néanmoins pas rendu plus doué pour les éviter.

« Dégachrrre Loki. T'es un poulpe, un putain de poulpe je te dis. »

Il glissa ses mains entre eux en une tentative de les séparer ; autant essayer de déplacer un rocher.

Un rocher capable de le faire reculer jusqu'au lit judicieusement placé avant de l'y faire basculer.

« Ouufff ! Hey, je viens de me lev… protesta-t-il, mais le dieu s'était installé sur lui, avortant efficacement toute tentative de fuite.  
— Restez, fit Loki en pressant ses lèvres refroidies par le vent contre ses joues. »

Tony souffla d'exaspération et contempla le plafond pendant que chaque centimètre de son visage souffrait de se faire embrasser.

« D'où c'est possible d'avoir autant besoin de contact ?  
— C'est parce que vous êtes chaud, Tony Stark, soupira Loki contre sa peau. Et j'ai toujours froid. »

Et qu'il soit damné si les mensonges de ce dieu dément ne commençaient pas à s'infiltrer dans son cœur. Tony roula des yeux en signe qu'il laissait tomber et permit avec réticence à la bernacle verte géante de s'accrocher encore plus à lui. Si seulement elle ne possédait pas de sournois pouvoirs magiques et n'était pas presque deux fois plus large que lui.

« Très bien. Mais tu dois répondre à une question alors. »

Une fois la permission obtenue, Loki s'enroula autour de lui comme un serpent.

« Faites donc. »

Pourquoi t'es tout le temps fatigué, pensa Tony, mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

« C'est quoi un fouinurin et en quoi j'en suis un ? »

Au-dessus de lui, Loki trembla de rire, créant comme une petite avalanche.

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas.  
— Pourquoi ? demanda Tony en plissant les yeux. Est-ce que quelqu'un est sur le point d'avoir des ennuis ?  
— Je ne fais plutôt que les éviter, j'ai entendu dire que c'était formateur.  
— Et moi j'ai entendu dire que pratiquer l'euthanasie c'était formateur aussi. »

Loki rit dans son cou ; un rire authentique, chaleureux, qui réveilla en Tony une profonde mélancolie à l'idée que ses notes s'attardent dans l'air avant de s'évanouir comme n'ayant jamais été. Les doigts sur sa peau, inquisiteurs, cherchaient à tâtons une solution inconnue avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. La vitesse à laquelle Tony s'était accommodé de ces nouvelles intrusions sur sa personne le perturbait – à présent, être enlacés les mettait parfaitement à l'aise.

« Putain de poulpe, ronchonna-t-il de nouveau, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir la bouche sous les lèvres et la langue caressante du dieu. »

Son cœur tambourinait, mi effrayé mi excité, et cela n'avait rien de drôle car Tony ignorait s'il s'agissait de désir ou d'un avertissement – ils semblaient presque indissociables.

En plus de tout cela, un sentiment indéfinissable lui serrait les entrailles et faisait balbutier son cœur ces derniers temps – un étrange néant aux échos douloureux qui commençait à s'étendre en lui.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui disait qu'un jour, toutes ces embrassades allaient briser quelque chose de vital.

Des mains froides épousèrent son visage, le forcèrent à croiser des yeux noircis d'un désir si profond qu'ils semblaient vides.

« Tony Stark. Faites-moi confiance. »

Le mortel eut un rire tremblant.

« C'est pas une monnaie courante ça.  
— Accepter ne signifie pas vous rendre, argua Loki, ses doigts glissant sous la chemise de Tony comme des araignées.  
— Menteur, souffla Tony, mais ce fut lui pourtant qui attira son traître d'immortel dans un baiser. »

* * *

Le truc, c'est qu'il avait de plus en plus le sentiment que quelque chose allait partir en vrille. Et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fichait là.

Loki se trouvait dans son lit, endormi, et la proximité de son corps paralysait Tony autant qu'elle lui donnait envie d'imploser. L'expression de son visage endormi était à fendre l'âme : ses traits, ses formes, sa couleur de peau recelaient les murmures de la tragédie, d'un désir ardent inassouvi, du silence et du désespoir ; un écho superbe, pensif, et des plus profondément incomplet.

Ou en tant que conteur, Tony développait un goût un peu trop prononcé pour le mélodrame. Il y avait ça aussi.

Dans ce lit, Loki semblait au-delà de toute humanité : magique. Sa peau froide et dénuée de sang contre la chair de Tony paraissait trop parfaite, trop trompeuse, bien que le mortel soit bien incapable d'expliquer précisément ce qui l'avait mené à ce train de pensée. La présence du dieu s'avèrait bien plus imposante que la suggestion d'humanité qu'il affichait, avec sa peau pâle, ses lèvres roses et ses membres reposés par le sommeil, s'accrochant à lui même dans leur état inconscient. À vrai dire, la présence de Loki avait envahi le lit, empli la pièce entière de mystère.

Chaque espace que le dieu visitait se retrouvait saturé de désir. Et en-dessous de ça, de désespoir même.

À quel point était-il étrange qu'un dieu, ou plutôt ce dieu, puisse autant désirer un humain ?

Ledit humain avait pris pour habitude dernièrement de réfléchir aux similitudes et aux différences entre les dieux et les mortels. Tony reconnaissait ce besoin et cette persévérance chez Thor aussi, de même que dans les histoires à propos d'Odin et des héros d'Asgard. Raconter des histoires rendait Tony, d'une certaine manière, plus réceptif aux nuances de la société ; à la mortalité de la Terre, responsable des traits humains, tout comme l'immortalité avait défini les ruses et les désirs des dieux.

De façon relative, Tony ressentait qu'il ne fallait jamais longtemps aux humains pour désirer, mais qu'il ne leur fallait également que peu de temps pour passer à autre chose. Il semblait cependant que pour les dieux, la possession était d'une importance primordiale. Ça et la défense, l'art de protéger lesdites possessions.

Et apparemment Tony se retrouvait maintenant parmi celles de Loki.

Comme si Tony avait exprimé ces pensées à voix haute (et ne serait-ce pas là terrifiant), le dieu se réveilla et ouvrit un œil, observant le mortel avec une possessivité attentive.

« Rendors-toi, lui ordonna Tony en laissant retomber ses bras, le dos de sa main caressant les contours anguleux du visage de Loki. T'en as besoin.  
— Je dois sortir chasser ce soir, répondit le dieu avec réticence, le geste faisant battre ses paupières de plaisir. Le sortilège est déjà lancé, et le timing est primordial.  
— Alors fais-le demain. »

Le visage de Loki se contorsionna d'agonie, déchiré entre deux désirs.

« C'est une phase de la nuit très délicate. Je ne peux hélas pas rester. »

Tony poursuivit la caresse de ses doigts sous le menton du dieu, sur sa nuque, fasciné par les frissons de sa peau. Il attendit avant de murmurer, très bas :

« Dis-moi ce que tu cherches. Peut-être que je peux t'aider. »

Ses yeux verts papillonnèrent, aussi insondables qu'un serpent. Un regard qui disait « je sais ce que tu es en train de faire ».

« Cela vous chagrinerait de savoir.  
— Tu cherches à me protéger ?  
— N'est-ce pas là ce que j'ai précisément fait depuis tout ce temps ?  
— Tu parles de protection, fit Tony en resserrant l'emprise de ses bras autour de lui. Dans ce cas je souhaiterais que t'arrêtes de faire l'imbécile là où le soleil ne brille pas.  
— Tony Stark, soupira le dieu en s'éloignant légèrement, captant son regard. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien demander à l'océan d'avaler la Lune de Midgard.  
— Je te demande, fit doucement Tony, de revoir les termes d'échange pour tes histoires. »

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« Vous seriez prêt à rester ici pour toujours avec un dieu dément pour seule compagnie ? »

En était-il capable ? Tony déglutit. Il n'avait pas anticipé que Loki prenne sa requête au sérieux.

« On peut se passer de moi ; il y a d'autres Avengers. Si mon monde était en sécurité, on n'aurait pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. »

Les pensées de Loki transparaissaient très peu sur son visage, et Tony essaya d'apaiser le rythme effréné de son cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il avait toujours eu la langue bien pendue, mais ces mots, cette offre… ils ne venaient certainement pas de lui. Tony n'abandonnerait jamais sa vie et sa liberté comme ça.

Une main épousa son visage et il tressaillit.

« Tu es courageux, mais je ne voudrais pas te briser, Conteur.  
— Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air, déglutit le mortel. Et peut-être que tu te surestimes. »

Loki eut un rire guttural et Tony capta l'appétit qui s'y cachait. À l'extérieur de la tour, un vent violent soufflait sous la lune de sang rouillée et gémissante, ses rafales cassantes. Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici, se dit Tony – avant de se reprendre face à la nature de ces pensées.

Il avait été une fois un homme de science. Où était passé cet homme à présent ?

Comme un scorpion cherchant un abri, Loki grimpa sur ses genoux et Tony…

Tony l'attrapa et le serra contre son cœur.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _« Une perte qui peut se réparer par l'argent n'est pas d'une très grande importance. »_

 _ **\- Contes des Mille et Une Nuits**_

* * *

Il commençait à douter de lui ; de son identité, de son savoir, de ses croyances.

Tony n'était pas un imbécile, et il savait que Loki avait planifié tout ça depuis le début, avait probablement planté la graine lui-même lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. Cela ne lui poserait aucune difficulté de jouer au mortel aussi – Tony savait à présent, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que Loki était un véritable dieu, la manifestation d'une idée ayant pris forme, avec un visage, une personnalité. Il ne pouvait dire ce qui l'avait convaincu d'une telle certitude, mais plus aucun doute ne planait. Son amant était Autre, mais cette altérité n'avait rien d'extraterrestre. Non, il s'agissait d'un Autre qui reflétait une dimension plus vaste, plus incompréhensible.

Et étrangement, être Autre pouvait même correspondre à un état très similaire à ce qu'être humain impliquait. En d'autres mots, être Autre ne supposait pas venir d'ailleurs, mais être similaire – et peut-être que Loki n'incarnait pas une créature séparée de l'homme, mais aussi intime avec la mortalité que Tony lui-même.

Une profonde tragédie résonnait dans cette idée, celle des dieux étant humains. Partageant la même fragilité émotionnelle, mais sans l'aspect physique. Tony ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi cela le rendait triste, mais c'était le cas.

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait le sentiment que l'existence même de Loki avait été arrachée des profondeurs obscures de l'espace pour incarner la solitude. Qu'au contraire des humains, qui sortaient du chaos en titubant pour façonner leurs propres destinées, celle-là même de Loki avait été créée de toute pièce – créée et étiquetée. Un trou en forme de dieu, au mieux temporairement apaisé, mais jamais satisfait.

Cela n'absolvait pas les mauvaises actions du dieu. Loin de là. Mais Tony comprenait le sentiment d'être incomplet.

Il pensa à sa propre situation, seul dans cette tour, séparé de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Combien de temps était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait posé le pied dans la Tour Stark ? Est-ce qu'une journée ici se déroulait de la même manière ? Est-ce que des siècles pouvaient correspondre à un cycle de lune ?

À côté de lui, Loki observait la sagesse grandir dans ses yeux au fur et à mesure que les pensées et les théories s'emboitaient, se séparaient et se réalignaient. Il n'apporta aucune réponse, non pas que Tony en attendait réellement. Certaines choses méritaient de rester enterrées, Tony se surprit à penser – et c'est cette pensée, plus que n'importe quelle autre, qui le fit se rendre compte que si Loki devait le ramener aujourd'hui à la Tour Stark, à son ancienne vie d'Avenger, il serait presque méconnaissable aux yeux des gens qui le connaissaient alors.

Il pensa à Thor, et se demanda si les dieux seraient toujours condamnés à aimer les mortels, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Son amant (Tony hésitait à employer ce mot, et pourtant voilà) – son amant était tout simplement incapable d'atteindre un état de satiété malgré toute son envie d'y parvenir.

« Vous voyez tellement, et pourtant si peu, avait soupiré Loki lors de multiples tentatives pour le distraire de ses pensées, le couvrant d'un millier de baisers tout au long du mélange sans heurt des cycles du jour et de la nuit. »

Tony avait appris la patience au travers de ses histoires, aussi permit-il à Loki de tisser ces jolies illusions autour d'eux. Il savait qu'il y avait une chance, une très grande chance, qu'il passe le reste de sa courte vie piégé dans cette tour, captif du dieu le plus seul qui ait jamais parcouru ces sombres recoins de l'univers.

Bien qu'il s'agisse là d'une condamnation à vie, Tony se sentait étrangement dénué de toute amertume.

Les dieux kidnappaient des mortels depuis la nuit des temps dans les histoires – la mythologie et l'histoire étaient parsemées de dieux et de rois pleins de convoitise, qui pillaient et tenaient au secret. L'homme moderne pouvait s'être débarrassé de cette pratique, mais les dieux, ces êtres anachroniques, ne comprenaient pas le changement. Pas vraiment.

Il suivit des yeux les mains de Loki qui se frayaient doucement un chemin sur lui pour s'arrêter, hésitantes, sur son réacteur Arc, et ce ne fut ni la peur, ni le dégoût qui l'assaillit alors ; ce fut la pitié.

Il recouvrit les doigts du dieu des siens, regarda les paupières de Loki papillonner une dernière fois avant d'enfin succomber au sommeil.

Tony se rendit alors compte qu'il ne demanderait jamais à Loki s'il avait déjà fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, il était une fois. S'il existait d'autres tours comme celle-ci, érigées dans des coins isolés de l'espace comme des nids abandonnés : les testaments croulants et délaissés du fait que, tandis que les humains bénéficiaient de l'échappatoire de la mort, les dieux disposaient uniquement de l'espace et de voyages éternels, de routes sans fin se perdant dans l'infini.

Une histoire à briser le cœur, pensa Tony en regardant Loki dormir, brièvement en paix.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que dans cette histoire, l'objet de l'affection du méchant possédait un cœur de métal.

* * *

Tony ne se souvenait pas de quand tout lui parut clair, mais il finit par comprendre que la créature que Loki traquait chaque nuit était Hugin. Et que Munin était probablement déjà mort.

Pas du genre à s'attarder pour tester une théorie, il confronta Loki dès l'instant où il apparut, tenant une branche et une petite sacoche d'artefacts mystérieux à la main qu'il balança sur le tapis non loin de Tony.

« Oui, répondit Loki, et Tony chancela sous le choc de cette vérité, manquant de s'effondrer.

— Pourquoi ? »

Le dieu grimaça.

« Mieux vaut que vous ne le sachiez pas.  
— Arrête de dire ça, rétorqua Tony d'un ton tranchant. Je t'ai supporté toi et toutes tes conneries jusque-là. Dis-moi la vérité.  
— La vérité ? De ma part ? »

Les yeux du dieu s'illuminèrent brièvement, lui lançant un regard électrique et dangereux alors qu'il s'occupait d'arranger ses affaires. Tony lui rendit son regard noir.

« Oui. Oserais-tu m'en faire part ? »

Loki se redressa, le visage traversé d'expressions étranges, entourées des fantômes de mensonges passés.

Enfin il se releva et admit à voix basse :

« Je suis à la recherche de mon père. »

Le mortel cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Le dieu des mensonges se détourna.

« Deux pères m'ont trahi, et pourtant les Nornes ont jugé approprié de me mener à un troisième ; un que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Les vieux rois d'Asgard l'ont enfermé il y a des siècles dans un endroit qui échappe même à la mémoire des dieux. J'ai l'intention de le libérer, rien de plus. »

Tony déglutit.

« Et ces… oiseaux d'Odin, ils te diront où il est ? »

Une promesse lugubre habitait le sourire de Loki.

« Disons que j'ai les moyens de m'en assurer. »

Ce qui signifiait qu'il était prêt à tout ; quelle surprise.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a environ une centaine de choses que tu me dis pas ?  
— Rien qui vous mettra en danger. »

Tony ne le croyait pas bien entendu. Des mensonges, de maudits mensonges que c'était, et puis il y avait le dieu des mensonges, un immortel avec lequel Tony n'allait même pas essayer de jouer au plus malin car il pouvait manipuler l'espace et la matière à sa guise. Les gens aimaient penser que Tony était inconscient, mais…

Ouais, on s'en fichait en fait car il l'était. Et il prenait son pied en plus.

« Assez de questions, ordonna le dieu en l'entraînant au sol avec lui. Restez près de moi, mais laissez-moi me concentrer sur ma tâche. »

Mécontent, Tony surveilla le dieu qui commença à placer de petites piles de sable et à dessiner d'étranges diagrammes à la craie.

« Donc je dois rester assis là pendant que tu verses du sable sur le tapis et je dois t'écouter déblatérer sur l'ingéniosité et le cynisme de tes techniques…  
— Divinatoires, en ce cas présent.  
— Du jet d'osselets, commenta Tony d'un ton plat. T'as l'intention de rééquilibrer le destin de planètes entières en agitant quelques os dans une cannette.  
— En fait, nous utilisons la branche d'un arbre fruitier.  
— Pommier ? »

Le dieu lui lança un regard sec.

« Cessez de fouiner.  
— Et pourtant, fit Tony avec un reniflement dédaigneux, croisant les bras. De toute évidence c'est pas moi qui essaie d'apprendre des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir.  
— Mon succès n'est pas assuré. En l'état des choses, la cléromancie est un genre de divination imprécis.  
— Alors pourquoi y faire appel ?  
— Hugin m'échappe toujours, et Munin ne sort pas de sa stase : je manque de temps. »

Tony ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre à ça. « Reste à l'écart du mal » tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et « fais attention » incarnait une platitude bien trop humaine et stupide.

Il observa le dieu lisser son expression avant qu'il ne lui jette un coup d'œil.

« Vous êtes inquiet pour moi.  
— Pour un célibataire, c'est clair que je m'inquiète de beaucoup de choses. »

Loki le fixa avant de revenir à son sortilège à moitié complété. Il secoua la tête puis posa la branche qu'il avait ramassée plus tôt… avant de se diriger vers Tony, qui écarquilla puis plissa les yeux.

« Ne…  
— Ne savez-vous donc pas, fait Loki d'un ton à la fois tendre et fatigué, à quel point vous m'avez complètement en votre pouvoir ? »

Tony essaya de ne pas frissonner de façon trop flagrante à ces mots.

« Et dis pas des trucs comme ça aussi. »

La poigne de Loki sur lui se raffermit. Le dieu s'enveloppait toujours de sa peur de le perdre comme d'un épais manteau, et ce soir c'était contagieux, s'infiltrant dans les os de Tony et le plongeant dans une profonde mélancolie.

« Raconte-moi une histoire, demanda Tony pour que cela s'arrête – peu importe ce que c'était – avant que cela ne commence. »

Loki le regarda, et pour la première fois, le mortel se dit qu'il avait vraiment l'air aussi âgé que ne le contaient les histoires. Tellement fatigué, et tellement âgé.

« Qui est le conteur à présent ? se plaignit le dieu, mais il s'installa à côté de Tony, enroulant son corps autour de lui comme un serpent particulièrement large et possessif. Ma mère possédait une cape.  
— D'invisibilité ? »

La bouche du dieu s'étira.

« Oui, une de ses nombreuses vertus était la disparition. Et le pouvoir de voler. Elle se transformait en faucon et s'élançait dans le vent. Avec sa divination, elle pouvait déterminer les lieux de querelle quelques secondes avant qu'ils n'apparaissent et négocier la paix avant que la moindre goutte de sang ne coule.  
— Cool.  
— Lorsque Thor a reçu Mjölnir et avec le don de voler, elle a laissé la cape sur mon lit, afin que je puisse également savourer librement la caresse du vent sur mon visage. »

L'expression du dieu s'assombrit.

« Dans ma fureur jalouse, je l'ai déchirée en morceaux, prenant son présent pour de la pitié. Et mon geste fut irrémédiable, car une telle cape ne se crée pas à partir de plumes ordinaires.  
— J'ai une armure volante, tu sais.  
— Et j'ai ma magie, mais c'est différent. Je ne peux la décrire – cette sensation d'être libéré de sa propre enveloppe. »

Malheureusement, Tony ne pouvait que trop bien l'imaginer.

« Tu voleras de nouveau.  
— Oui. Une fois que Hugin sera mien, tout comme son frère l'est, la cape de Frigga ne sera plus qu'un ridicule accessoire à côté du pouvoir de ma cape de corbeau. Tous les secrets d'Odin me seront révélés, comme si je m'étais assis sur le Hliðskjálf moi-même. »

Tony fit comme si ces mots ne glacèrent pas son cœur.

« Et alors tu trouveras ton… papa en rab qui attend tranquillou quelque part comme par hasard.  
— Oui.  
— T'as intérêt à me le présenter »

Une expression surprise des plus comiques traversa le visage de Loki.

« Si vous le souhaitez.  
— C'est quoi son nom d'ailleurs ? demanda Tony, la voix étouffée contre le torse du dieu. À ton père. »

Des alarmes se mirent à hurler dans sa tête lorsqu'il ne lui répondit pas.

« Loki ? »

Silence de nouveau, et cette fois la poigne du dieu se fit douloureuse lorsque Tony tenta de se dégager.

« Arrête.  
— Tony Stark, déclara Loki, et sa voix sembla vaciller entre la supplication et la défiance, bien qu'il soit apparemment incapable de continuer. »

Animé d'un sentiment de défaite, Tony resta contre son torse et endura les caresses dans ses cheveux.

« Dis-moi comment l'histoire se termine, Loki.  
— Je ne suis pas doué en divination, cracha son amant, dissimulant une angoisse qu'il n'arrivait de toute évidence pas à contrôler. »

Ses doigts couraient sur Tony, s'étant transformés en une prison incarnant de façon plus éloquente que n'importe quel discours sa peur de le perdre.

« Mais tu as choisi la fin, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Le monde s'effondre autour de nous, et je jette un sort à mon amant, murmura Loki dans ses cheveux. Pour qu'il oublie. Pour qu'il pardonne. »

Tony ferma les yeux, tout sentiment de lutte le quittant. Alors comme ça, même les dieux pouvaient regretter leurs écarts.

Un réconfort bien froid.

« Tu n'as pas mentionné le nom de ton père. »

Loki ferma les yeux.

« Je n'ose pas. »

Maudit dieu, pensa Tony, malade de pitié et d'amour.

« C'est Ymir, pas vrai ? Le géniteur des Jotuns. »

Des yeux vert poison l'implorèrent avant de se clore en signe de défaite.

« Oui. »


End file.
